Lost and Lonely
by MissBesanii
Summary: Other than this inevitable scar, his face was particularly beautiful. Not handsome, like I'd seen so many other boys as, he was magnificently beautiful. Even behind the burnt tissue of skin, his eyes were beautiful, rich and pure.
1. A world of Lies

**Hello, my name is Besanii-Chan. I'm not from around this bit, I'm usually found in Pokemon.**

**I recently discovered Avatar and I'm slowly collecting the episodes. I haven't watched the majority of it yet, but I have read the synopsis. This is a warning as many of my details may be incorrect to the original series.**

**So yeah, please give me a chance, I'd love to write for you.**  
**I'm going to be writing in first person. I don't always do this, but I thought I'd try it for a change.  
I've been planning this for a while, and when I heard the song; _Lost and Lonely _by _The Rasmus,_ I knew I had to use it as the title.  
I think I might use their lyrics as Chapter titles too. ^^**

**Lost and Lonely.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - A World of Lies.**

* * *

_It feels like the end of time  
Like something bad is coming  
You've been living in the world of lies  
Your see through walls are falling  
It's getting hard to accept that I'm losing you_

* * *

I was walking to the lake to fetch my day's water when I spotted him there. He was knelt over the edge and carefully scooping the ice cold water not to his mouth, but his eye. I couldn't see why from the angle I was stood at, but he seemed to be whimpering because of it. That is the only reason I placed my vase down to see if I were okay. He looked tall even in his crouch, and his arms showed strength every time he flexed, and yet in that stance, he looked so child-like, vulnerable. How could I not have tried to comfort him?

"Um... Are you okay there?" I placed my hand gently on his shoulder, only now catching a glimpse of his reflection. He recoiled away from me and shied away from my questions. I'd seen now, he needed help. "Are you lost? I can help you with your wound."

No wound, that was a burn.

Again, he said nothing, but with his good eye, he looked at me from the corner of it. I smiled kindly; "my house is not far from here. I can take a look at that."

He did not stir from his position, instead he looked back to the water.

"Adding ice water to it won't help. Believe me." I rolled my eyes, I'd had that idea for myself too. Two extremities do not cancel each other out, only intensify the pain. "Come back to mine, I can fetch some medicine for it."

I held my hand out to help him up, and once again he recoiled away, flinching from my every move. However, when he realised I was not a threat as I did not move again, he took it and hoisted himself up. His skin burned under my palm, and I could feel the scratch-like marks in his. He was a fire-bender.

"Let's take a look." I turned his cheek gently so I could see the side with the burn, he winced again, but I paid no attention. I tutted; "It looks pretty bad, that must have been close range."

He flinched again, this time at a memory rather than myself. I tried to smile soothingly, and then fetched my vase. I filled it and lifted it to my hip and then turned to him; "come on. This way."

Without a word, we walked to my home. I lived in solitude, so it would be nice to have company for a little while. Of course, I lived in a village, but they rarely spoke to me. It seemed this stranger wasn't talkative either.

I sat him down and placed my vase in its usual place. I then dampened a small piece of cloth and ringed it out so it was only a little wet, and still kept the coolness. This would not be as bitter on his eye. I walked over to him and sat at his side. As I dabbed gently, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"So, do you have a name?" Or a voice for that matter.

He bit his lip as I watched him, to which he finally said; "Takeo." I nodded, his name was apt for his appearance. He'd kept his eyes closed, and he wasn't flinching so much. I assume that was because he found it quite blissful compared to the burn itself.

"I'm Mieko." I replied, and he seemed to smile at it.

"You _are_ a blessing." He looked at me briefly and closed his eyes again when I dabbed. "Thank you, I'm glad I'm helping. I will have to fetch an ointment later, the market will not be open yet." As it was evidently still early dawn.

He sighed in content, and I continued on in silence.

Once done, I set out to make him comfortable. I knew how horrible burns were, and his seemed a lot worse than mine. Especially because his was at a worse area. Even so, I'd had enough time to inspect the eye itself and somehow it had stayed perfectly healthy. There was no blood-shot areas, and he seemed to see everything fine. At least he hadn't lost depth deception. His skin seemed marred beyond repair, though.

I lay him on my bed, and told him to rest. I walked the forest in search for the sweeter fruits, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate sour fruits the way I did. I found some ripe red apples and climbed up the tree with ease. There were several creatures nearby who were disturbed, but they simply ran away. I picked the largest ones that were within reach, and placed them in my woven bag. Once satisfied that would be enough for us before they went bad, I hurried back. I was pretty sure the orchard owner wouldn't be best pleased if he'd been awake, anyway.

"I'm back." I called when I walked through my door, but again there was no reply. I looked around the corner to see him dozing lightly. He soon woke at the sound of my footsteps. I handed him the chopped up apples I'd prepared for him, and he took them gratefully. He looked like he could eat, anyway.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" I asked quietly, and he shook his head; "No thank you. I'm just tired."

I nodded back; "Go to sleep, I'll pull the blinds down." I smiled kindly, and he returned it with almost hazy eyes. It was then that they struck me. Even behind the burnt tissue of skin, his eyes were beautiful, rich and pure. The wound only intensified it's beauty.

"Thank you." He whispered as I pulled over a blanket to him. I bowed my head and walked out of the room silently, letting him fall asleep alone.


	2. Nightmares Break the Silence

**Chapter Two - Nightmares Break the Silence.**

* * *

_I watch you as you sleep  
Your nightmares break the silence  
I can tell that you're in too deep._

_

* * *

_

I'd lost track of time without the sun to guide me. I'd already fetched the ointment, but he was sleeping soundly. I thought he could do with some rest, and so I sat and waited. Sometime, I'd began to count the rise and fall of his chest, and watch the heat of his breath rise like smoke in the cold wind. I lost count after a while.

I could feel that the sun rays were overhead, and my stomach rumbled to second that. Yet no heat touched the inside of my little house, I was not used to it being so cold! I was usually out during the day, fishing, sewing in the sun... During the night time I was usually wrapped up so the cold draft never touched me. I longed to be out in the heat, and I knew I had responsibilities to sort out, but I also knew I would be needed. It was some sort of motherly instinct that kicked in and told me to wait.

And I was right.

After what seemed like the whole day, he began to whimper, it was as if he'd been unconsciously asleep until now, and as soon as he was able to listen to his dreams, he began to thrash in my bed. I stood up quickly, and tried to hold his arms. Instead, I settled for resting my hand on his cheek. I brushed my fingers on his burn, checking to see it wasn't heating up again. He recoiled away from me and startled awake, I hesitated as I drew my hand back and smiled sympathetically at him. Clearly my fingers were as cold as they felt. His cheeks were rosy warm, and they flushed harder in either fury or embarrassment.

"Sorry, you weren't sleeping well."

He shuddered, but said nothing. He just... Stared.

Of course, under that sort of attention, I couldn't help but stutter; "Is there anything I can get you?"

He shook his head, and so I just fetched the ointment. I dabbed it on the cold cloth and sat on the edge of my bed. He sat up and closed his eyes again. I carefully stroked his eye and waited for his reaction. He just opened his eyes to see why I hadn't continued. I was stunned into silence by his curious eyes, I left my mouth hanging open until I could finally find the muscles to make them smile. He smiled back at me and sighed so I could continue. The smell of the ointment was strong, and played at our senses. He seemed to like it, as his lips stayed curled up slightly.

As soon as his eyes had closed again, I frowned and concentrated on wiping his eye gently. I was particularly sensitive on his eye lids.

Other than this inevitable scar, his face was particularly beautiful. Not handsome, like I'd seen so many other boys as, he was magnificently beautiful. His soft, long brown hair had become matted where he'd slept, and he looked like he needed to clean up a little. But, all in all, beautiful.

"There." I said as I wiped the last part just in his hairline. I'd had to carefully pull his hair out of the way to reach it. "How does that feel?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me; "numb."

I nodded, that was the plan. "I have to go fishing, would you like to come?"

He blinked at me, his face betrayed confusion. I had to laugh; "have you never fished before?"

Another blink, and another, until he finally laughed; "Of course." His voice hit a false note, but I wasn't about to question him. I stood up and walked for the door, I was outside before I heard him shuffle out of the bed and scuttle after me.

"I hope you don't mind fresh water fish." I said as I reached for the fishing spears I'd lent against the back of my house.

"Don't they all taste the same?" He frowned, taking a spear from me and following me to the lake. I laughed; "You don't get out often, do you?"

He went quiet again, and I knew I'd made a mistake, I guess I'd got too caught up with him actually making conversation with me. The silence hung over us, so I concentrated on the boat instead.

"Is this yours?" He finally said, and I was more than relieved to reply; "no, I made it, but it is for all of the village."

I hopped in and turned to help him in, but I found he'd already jumped in without stirring the waters at all. My eyes widened in surprise, but I just simply sat down and began preparing. Of course, I caught him watching me and copying my movements, he obviously had no clue, but I wouldn't embarrass him.

By the time I'd caught three, he'd missed two. He scowled again, which made me giggle. His glare flashed up at me, but back down to the water quickly. I smiled and walked slowly over to him, standing close behind him and taking his hand.

"You hold it carefully, and don't touch the water." I showed him how to glide just over the surface, following the fish that dared to reach for the crumbs I'd scattered and floated. "You have to be very quick, and make no hesitation, or they'll get away. They're very fast swimmers." I'd somehow wound up with my cheek next to his as we watched carefully, I laughed quietly and only when he turned to see me smile did I notice how close we were. I looked to him back and straightened up a little two quickly, for I'd got the boat rocking side to side. My balance was off, and I swung my arms to attempt to keep me upright, but gravity got the better of me. I couldn't remember him grabbing my hand, but somehow I'd dragged him in with me. I pushed him for the surface before myself, more concerned for his eye than my own welfare. I was a very good swimmer.

I flailed when I'd surfaced, and was practically screeching my apologies. I was beyond embarrassed and he didn't look too pleased. He glared at me for a sudden moment, but then blinked a few times and frowned down at his reflection.

"Are you hurt?" I swam closer, but he'd already started for the edge. He reached it before me, and turned to help me up too. His eye looked okay from a quick glace but his hands were what I noticed. I'd felt them earlier, but never said anything. He hadn't either. He hauled me up and I sat panting beside him.

"So..." I breathed; "You're a fire bender?"


	3. Down to a Science

**Chapter Three - Down to a Science.**

**

* * *

**

_Got your mind down to a science  
And every time that I touch you_

_

* * *

_

He hushed me quickly and glanced around the area. I made a brief search too, but flicked back when he nodded to me. I smiled; "That's okay, I am too."

His eyes lit up; "You are?"

I nodded, I rarely used them, but I was getting good. Fire bending had a bad reputation nowadays, and it wasn't good even before the war. Fire is notoriously dangerous and wild, and if unskilled benders try to use them, there were catastrophic consequences.

"Can you show me?" He asked, sudden excitement in his voice. He showed almost desperate enthusiasm in his voice, and for some reason it made me nervous. "I don't practice it all that much. My elder did not teach me everything."

He nodded anyway, I sighed and stood up. I saw him shuffle onto his knees and face me properly, but I couldn't look at him directly. Stage fright, I guess you could call it. I began with my defense, as I'd been told it was my strength when fighting. With my palms, I lit a fire by forcing the molecules in the murky air to spark, and swung it into a large ring around myself. . The heat was intense, but I bent the flames away from me so it would not burn my skin.

Next was to attack, of course, I had nothing _to _attack, but I would demonstrate anyway. I began to peel away quickly, lashing the fire as it spun to the front of me and bending it upwards before it hit Takeo. He flinched at every one, and I only noticed by the last one. I extinguished the flames quickly. "Don't you trust me?" I giggled.

He laughed a little too merrily, trying to hide his fear from the flame. "I just didn't know you could control it that well, is all."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes, clearly if he didn't want to tell me the truth, I wasn't going to push him. He stood up; "Can you teach me?"

I shook my head; "I'm not a master. I'm no fighter, or teacher." He seemed to notice how stubborn the look on my face was and gave in quickly. I sighed at the disappointment that reflected in those eyes. Whilst mine were dull grey, I couldn't help but envy the beautiful red-brown of his. The fiery passion that had etched into the very specks of his iris made me feel the need to help in some way. They practically lured the guilt with into a tempting trap and I sighed in frustration. "I can teach you to track though." I'd learnt to do so from my elder as well. He wanted me to be able to hunt without being hunted. I'd learnt all the tricks of observing and being able to be invisible.

"What do you mean?" Sudden confusion in his expression.

I smiled, holding out my hand to him. His cold hand reached my warmed one, and I led him quickly into the forest that surrounded the lake. He followed with out hesitation, but continued to slow me down as he looked curiously around the trees. I kept my eyes to the floor.

"Look!" I whispered, stopping quickly. He bumped into me, obviously too interested in the family of wolfbats nesting in a tree overhead. They slept and paid no attention to us.

"See this?" I crouched down and he did likewise next to me. I wiped my finger delicately around a small ridge in the ground. He frowned as I circled it again; "That's the footprint of a Deerpig." I knew the print was only faint, but that would be his lesson.

"How can you tell?" He watched me with fascination, I'd never had so much attention before, it was off putting while I was trying to track. Still, I answered his questions happily; "with practice. Most of the ground is quite solid here, and so the prints are very light. I can teach you to find them, I'll show you different prints too."

He nodded eagerly, and so I taught. Over the weeks I showed him the scratch marks of Catowls on the bark, the prints of a Dragon Moose owned by the guards and upper class who passed the village. I showed him the right amount of substance to taste without it having the ability to poison you, and how to listen for the call of a Sealguana. I showed him the behavior of different creatures, and how they affect the way we should track them. He learnt with such a rigorous attitude that he was draining me of energy. He watched my movements as I observed the environment with such attention to detail that he was learning twice as fast as I did.

Over time, I'd come to learn a few things from him too. He climbed trees with such grace that I copied his movements and found it easier. I learnt that he prefered to eat seaslug and other fish, rather than meat. He disliked green apples and lime, but loved coconut. However, the most subtle thing I noticed, and I only noticed over time, was that he disliked heat. Anything that warmed him slightly made him flinch away; contact of my skin when I'd been cooking, the fire when the sun had set, he made sure he avoided as best possible. Seeing how I was usually quite cold skinned, I didn't cause much of a problem to him most of the time, though.

He worked hard, making sure he was busy and usually taking my work off me too. I told him he didn't need to pay me back for housing him, but he continued to persist, so I stuck to feeding and fishing; the things he wasn't so good at.

I taught him to meditate, and to feel the flames of the candle I lit for him. Eventually, I knew he'd gotten the hang of it because he would occasionally sway with the flame gently.

Eventually, after about the fifth week, I'd decided he was ready to learn to track air creatures. He became more stumped than any of the other challenges, just as I had. This was the most difficult thing to learn, and firebenders had the easy way out too...

I lit a small flame in the air, and pointed out the small but significant blue spark that signified a certain creature had been nearby. The particles left behind by flying creatures such as sweat or small cells caused a reaction to our flame, and usually flickered away from the direction they were heading. This way we could track them even when they never touch the ground.

"Fascinating." He grinned, and I smiled as I demonstrated again, I saw him notice after the countless time I'd shown him. His eyes lit up in triumph, and he pointed in the correct direction. I nodded; "Well done."

"I think that's enough for today." He'd given up protesting when I said that, he always wanted to train more, but I was too tired and hungry and though he tried very hard to hide it, he was too. "I'll go start cooking, could you fetch the water?"

He nodded and lifted the Vase we'd carried to here with water to last us the day while we worked. He said no more and we parted as usual.

But the outcome was far more unusual. I reached the village without raising my eyes, and when I did I was shocked. I'd seen Guards ride their Dragon Moose several times, but always hidden away so they couldn't see me. Now they were staring intently. There were others marching down the small streets and conversing with some of the villagers, others were breaking down doors to search people's homes. We had nothing to hide, and we'd never been affected by the Firebending warriors before.

"You there." One pointed to me and walked quickly over, towing his Dragon Moose behind. I stiffened in horror as he towered over me, frowning down at me with a fierceness that made me shudder in fear. "We have been notified that you have been hiding the banished Prince of the fire nation."

I frowned, Takeo? They seemed to notice my confusion and stopped their interrogation; "We were told you were hospitalizing someone."

"I am," I thought quickly on my feet; "he is my brother. I have not known him long, he came here when he was paralyzed by a Shirshu." I hoped my bluff was believable, he frowned again but bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your troubles, farewell young firebender." Obviously he noticed my palms. I bowed back to him; "Safe journeys, warrior."

As soon as he turned his back to me and continued his search through the village, I turned towards my home and grabbed my bag and filled it with the closest personal belongings to hand, and whatever money I had earned. I grabbed my inconspicuous cloak and found his too, then slipped out the back door and ran for the lake. He was about half way back to the village, carrying the heavy vase of water. He accidentally dropped it when he noticed me running at my limit.

"Meiko!? What's wrong?"

I was panting too hard to explain. I fumbled around to wrap the cloak around his neck and tied it to him. He watched me with curious and fearful eyes but did not persist with the questions I knew he longed to ask.

As I grabbed his hand and began to run into the forest again, his questions began again; "Where are we going? Meiko? Why are we running?"

"I think you ought to get used to it." I snapped, glaring at him quickly before dropping my eyes to the floor again. His eyes met mine before his dropped too; "What do you mean?" I could hear he was beginning to tire at this speed, but I gripped tighter to his hand and pulled harder as my legs pushed against the floor.

The combination of heat from my rage and the exertion began to ignite hotter than any flame I could produce, and yet I was icy cold with hurt he'd somehow caused me and the wind on my face.

I growled as betraying tears fought my vision; "Because banished tends to mean exile. Zuko."


	4. Eve of my Destruction

**Ha, I brought the Avatar Games for the Wii the other day, The Burning Earth and Into the Inferno. They're both pretty good, but I prefer the latter. Zuko becomes a great character to play as because his punches are really strong! Firebending overall is pretty useless though as it focuses on Waterbending way too much... :S**

**I just thought I'd tell you that this will be ten chapters long, and it's all planned out. ^^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Four - Eve of my Destruction.**

**

* * *

**

_I'm losing you.  
You're the eve of my destruction._

_

* * *

_

He hadn't the breath to speak to me while we ran. It seemed I had the longer stamina, because it was getting light before my legs finally gave up pulling the both of us. I dropped onto my knees when I knew I would not be able to move any further. My stomach growled in frustration, and my thighs protested to the pain they were experiencing. My eyelids hung heavy, and so I lay on the ground beneath me without much thought of hiding.

"Um... Meiko?"

I cut him short, I still had the energy to interrupt him; "Don't even bother,_ Zuko_. We'll talk tomorrow."

And with that, we fell to sleep.

* * *

I woke at his restlessness again, he had trashed his arm into my back while he slept through the nightmare he had lived through every night I'd known him. I knew immediately that I was in a better mood than the night before, because I moved over to comfort him.

I wiped his hair out of his face and gently brushed his scarred skin, I hushed him continuously until he calmed, but this time he woke up. His hand wound around mine quickly as if he knew I would try to recoil away. Which I did with such force that I pulled him up to sit too.

"Meiko, I'm so sorry."

I wriggled in an attempt to slide from his sweating palms, but his grip was just too tight. I wasn't strong even at my fittest.

"Please just listen to me."

I yanked again and he sprang to stand up, with the force I'd created, he shook me forcefully but I just yelled back; "I don't want to listen to you! You're a liar! Why would you lie to me!?"

"Because I don't know who to trust anymore!" He yelled back, shoving my wrist away from him and therefore pushing me away.

I rubbed my tiny wrist where his hands had heating up as the fiery anger had inside him. I glared at him with equal fury; "how do you think I feel?" I spat; "I've been housing a traitor-"

He cut me short; "I am no traitor!" His hands flung up beside me and pushed. I wasn't up for a fight, so I just fell over. He seemed to watch me in shock, his eyes spoke louder than words. I knew with just a brief glance that he was confused as to why I'd just let him. I could see he was angered I didn't fight back, I could see he hated that he had done that. He was repulsed that he had.

Finally, he sighed and hung his head low. "My father told me I had no honour in his kingdom."

"You don't." I growled, but he did nothing. Physical anyway, instead he shouted at me again; "You don't know what happened."

"I don't need to. You're a liar and an outcast." I spat, still looking up from my kneeling position. Flames ignited at his fists in front of my face. I laughed hysterically; "Go on then, Prince. Where's the honour in beating a girl when she's on her knees?!"

"Don't tempt me." He leant closer, and for a moment I was terrified. He called my bluff, and I had no idea if he would. I'd never seen any of the Fire Kingdom royalty, and I didn't know their morals at all. Either he took pity or actually listened to me, because he pulled back.

I sighed with relief when he held his hand out to me.

"I'm sorry, I have no right to be angry with you when all you've done is help me." He begged me with his eyes, he asked for forgiveness and I immediately knew I was a slave to his needs. I'd known it all along, and it was only now that I'd come to terms with it.

I looked away from him and to the floor, but his hand came closer to my face. I was reluctant to touch him at all, conflicted between Zuko; the betrayal of my nation, and Takeo; the lost boy I'd befriended and cared for.

"I want nothing more than to regain my honour. I promise I will never hurt you." His hand trembled as if he was fighting it from balling up. My fingers entwined with his without me noticing; "Honour cannot be gained." I whispered; "But it is to be earned through trust and morals."

"Help me." He pleaded, and I nodded under his command. I'd lost all self control. I was his. He knelt in front of me slowly, closing his eyes as I spoke. "Tell me the truth." I whispered, placing my hand on his cheek again, he pressed his heated skin against my cold fingers. I soothed the scar tissue by wiping my thumb over it gently.

"I spoke out of line in a meeting. I refused to fight my own father, so this happened." His only free hand came to my one on his cheek, clutching at me and pulling it away from himself.

My eyes, already rimmed with a haze began to well up. I moved his hand to my throat and slowly moved it down my skin. Eventually I noticed the change in his face."My father did that to me too. Only, he was a waterbender."

"Is that even possible?"

I shook my head; "He was not my biological father. Neither of us knew until I began firebending. My mother was attacked by a wave of warriors attacking the water tribe, and I was the outcome. Father used blood bending over my heart and left me to die. But thankfully I was found by my elder, who nursed me back to health. That's why I helped you."

"I'm sorry," he said; "I didn't know." I shook my head and smiled; "you can fix yours. I will help you."

Before he could reply, we were interrupted with a distant blood curdling cry. I turned towards the sound, and I knew he had too. "What was that?" He asked, but another scream, of a child this time, replied instead.

I sprang up, but he grabbed my wrist; "We can't just run into the danger, Meiko!"

"We can't just leave a child, either! It might be dying!" I tried to wriggle, but my legs were already groaning in protest, tensing and aching to run for the child. I turned back to him; "Please, we have to do something."

"Smell that!"

I sniffed, the strong scent of wood burning hit my nose and made me choke.

"That means one thing. We can't go there!" He tried to pull me the other way, but I just about managed to crunch my hand small enough to slide away from his clutches. I knew I'd have to run straight away, as quick as I could. I could hear him calling my name but I tried my best to ignore it. I knew I'd have to try to help.

The horror became worse the closer I got, I skidded to a halt when I came to the small town's edge. Every roof was burning, every home evacuated. Women screamed and fled with their children while the men tried to hold them off. Them being our own warriors. Right in front of me was a thin stick flagging a small ribbon. I checked the end to find our nations royal symbol embroidered into the fabric.

"Oh no..." I jumped and turned to see Zuko looking at it too; "I sold that to a tradesman here."

It took me a few seconds to actually understand what he meant; "They know you're here..."

"We certainly do."


	5. The Garden of Fears

_  
_**Chapter Five - The garden of fears.**

**

* * *

**

_In the garden of fears.  
Why am I devastated?  
You threw it all away,  
Now who's the one who's lost and lonely_

_

* * *

_

"Zhao." Zuko bowed his head politely, but I could see the tensity in all of his body. I thankfully had myself slightly in front of him, I knew we must avoid a fight wherever possible.

The man smiled, I could see it was forced to be polite too. "Zuko, we've been looking all over for you."

"My father sent you, didn't he? What does he want?" His voice rose, so I patted him forcefully. Zhao seemed to notice too. He said nothing of it, but kept his eye on our contact as he spoke; "Your father is not best pleased, Zuko. You did an unwise thing."

"I cannot change the past." He spat back, but Zhao didn't seem to bothered with the fury _I_ could feel radiating off him. I tried to pat him again, but he didn't respond to me in any way.

"I know, but he sent me to tell you not to bother coming back. Not unless you bring him the Avatar." He chuckled darkly, grinning, all too pleased with the way Zuko squirmed at the demand. I'd heard the legends, everybody had. The Avatar fled his kingdom when he learnt we were coming. He never reappeared. This was the hint our _great_ ruler was sending to his only son. I pitied the scarred boy behind me, being bullied by this six foot tall, fully grown man.

"Fine, let me pass, we'll be on our way." Zuko held his head high, trying to close the distance of height between them. The man laughed again; "I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, your father was only joking. What he meant was, don't come back at all." I noticed the flames flicker around his palm before even he did, I had more chance to block than Zuko, but had little experience. With my tiny hands, I crossed them in direct line to the fire he was sending at us. I concentrated on the flames, and pushed them either side of us, the force sent me back a little, but it also created space as the guards jumped back in surprise.

"_Another_ traitor to our collection. Lord Ozai will be so disappointed in his nation." Zhao sighed sarcastically, and threw more fire in our direction. I braced for impact again, but a flame over my shoulder collided into it. I didn't need to see who had stopped it. Together, we created a rim of fire around us to stop anymore reaching us, just as I'd shown him all that time ago.

"Now what?" I shouted over the heat.

"I told you we shouldn't have come!" He yelled back, but I couldn't see his face. I just apologised and continued to concentrate.

It was a little while before he said anything; "The roofs, the metal doesn't burn. If we can get up there we can run without needing defense."

"That's going to hurt." I complained, but he said nothing. Either way it was going to be unpleasant, may as well go with the one with more chance of survival. I pulled off my cloak and while he continued our defense, I pulled off his too. He counted to three, and we jumped for the closest beam. He climbed with ease and turned to help me, then we ran along the thin, flat beams as fire ate at the wood mere inches from our feet. He kept hold of my hand as he ran ahead, I did not dare look back as we leapt between another house.

Another roof was lost from our feet and we were jumping for the next, I hadn't noticed how close the guards were, the fire around us was louder than even our own heavy breathing. I felt a hand pull around my own wrist as I landed on the next house, and a weight that pulled at my sockets. We were pulled backwards, and I saw that a guard had managed to grab hold of me, but judged the distance of the jump short, so was using me as leverage. Zuko pulled me back, and I struggled frantically. I looked up to see more guards, waiting for their chance to jump.

"Let me go and run!" I yelled, but Zuko's grip around me got tighter; "No!" I grunted in pain, unable to reply again as the guard attempted to climb up. All he did was slide us closer to the edge. I suddenly realised that it might have been his plan.

I turned my head towards Zuko, who's eyes were frantically looking for a way out of it before they reached mine; "Trust me. Pull on three; one, two, three!" We both pulled together, but I suddenly ran forward and he was dragged along with me. The guard slid loose from the force of gravity, but we were running back towards the other guards. Instead, I aimed low. Our momentum would already have us crashing for the house wall at force, but I locked my legs out in front of me anyway. The impact was tough, but the wall crumbled and we slid through roughly. Fire crackled all around us, but only I was bending it out of the way. It seemed Zuko was unconscious, lying across me with a weight my weak body could not shift.

"They fell through there!" I heard one voice roar over the flames. Zhao's voice shouted in reply; "There's no way they'd escape. Leave them to burn." I shuddered, but I knew the worst was over. I could hold off the flames for a little while.

* * *

He groaned as his head slipped back into consciousness, and he lifted his head up carefully. I sighed, slightly from relief, but more because he'd been lay across my chest and restricting my airflow. Plus the oxygen supply wasn't all that good in the room anyway.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly, looking around the cinders and char that decorated what walls were left. I sat up a little too; "Somebody's house."

It took him a couple more moments to orient himself, and when he did another moan rattled through his throat; "I can't believe they would do this to reach me."

"This isn't your fault." I shuffled a little closer and clutched onto either side of his face so he could not turn away in shame. "Zhao is a cruel man, your father could not have done this to you." He said nothing in reply, it seemed that he wanted nothing more than my statements to be true. He looked around what he could of the room with the restriction of my hands on his face, and sighed. I pulled my hands to his shoulders and pulled him close. I knew I needed the comfort, and I hadn't been the main target. He didn't seem to know how to respond, and so it took him a while to become comfortable in my embrace.

"Why did you save me, if I'm a... traitor?" He tried his best to skip the word, but could see no way around it. I rubbed his back to comfort him as I spoke; "because you do not deserve to die. Not like that. There_ is_ good inside of you."

"What's that over there?"

I laughed at his sudden change of topic, and let him go. I hadn't realised the seriousness in his tone. I turned to look when I'd seen the look of terror on his face. The expression soon passed onto me when I saw it.

A few embers rose from what was left of a burning body, the showing bone of the spine coiled around something that was hidden by leftover rags. I carefully made my way over, Zuko not far behind me. I hesitantly lifted the rag and froze. My whole body became immobile as my brain stopped working temporarily. The spine had been cradling, a desperate attempt to protect a baby. A child no older than its first year. The vision horrified me, and the first muscles I found working were my lungs as they rang out a long horror had me crippled, and if it weren't for Zuko practically picking me up, the last thing I would have remembered would be hitting the floor.

* * *

I knew I had awoken again, but I decided best not to move just yet. First, I concentrated on my breath. It rattled angrily in protest, I must have been screaming a lot longer than my memory allowed. However, the air was clean and refreshing, cold to the flesh it reached. My skin was burning in places, and if I hadn't have known it was body heat, I would have panicked. I knew I was lay on my side, because my hand was numb where I'd lay my head. Slowly, I opened my eyes once I'd found the muscles that allowed me to do so. It took a couple of blinks to adjust to the light, but I eventually settled to see red-brown lying over skin.

"About time. You must be exhausted."

"How long was I out?" I asked, my voice hoarse from wear.

He forced a small laugh; "you weren't 'out', you just started screaming and wouldn't stop. I had to splash your face with water to knock you out."

I frowned; "That's not very nice." I shuddered away from the memories, trying to avoid them as best possible.

"We can't think of that now. We need to sleep and then get moving." He said seriously, but I giggled nervously; "I've done nothing but sleep."

"But I haven't."

I smiled; "You were watching over me?" I felt oddly touched by the gesture, just as I had when my elder had for me. Only a little difference made it more significant to me, and I couldn't understand what.

He smiled; "You sound shocked. You did it for me."

"You were in pain then." I protested, and he sighed; "Physically. You are in pain too. You must be in total shock."

I realised then that I was, I hadn't been able to cry or scream again because I was physically exhausted. I was in shock, and my body had frozen up from reacting in any way. "I am." I agreed; "I'm scared."

His curled around my tiny body a little more, his nose nuzzling into my hair. Once his arms coiled tighter, I felt suddenly safe. Though our conditions had made no change at all. It made no logical sense. I could not make it make sense, and yet I somehow knew it did. I frowned in confusion.

"Is there anyone out there who would help you?" I asked, though I could already feel I was drifting into slumber. I fought my tired eyelids as I watched him think. His eyes were blank, and yet they shone with a sense of hope that I longed to feel too.

"My Uncle Iroh. He's my only chance."

* * *

**Nearly 2000 words for you there, I hope the action was enough. ^^**

**Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad people are reading this. **


	6. I'm not the only one

**Hey again, I was scrolling through DeviantArt today and I stumbled across a Mai / Zuko picture. I understand that the pairing is called Maiko.  
I just want to point out that my character was not intentionally called Meiko in likeness to the pairing. Merely a coincidence. ^^**

**

* * *

****Chapter Six - I'm not the only one.**

**

* * *

**

_I gotta break away from you  
Who will pay for all the things you've done  
I'm not the only one_

_

* * *

_

I woke abruptly by being shoved away. My eyes flashed open and I cowered away from whatever was casting a shadow from the morning sun. He was no longer sleeping soundly, and yet consciousness eluded him, despite his struggles. Though his nightmares had bothered him every night, this night was worse than before. He pressed his hands to his face and rubbed as if sobbing, and yet no tears seeped out of his tightly shut eyes. Muted gasps for air came between the loud moans that echoed through the trees, and he coiled up like he was in pain.

It made me feel sick to watch him for the shortest moment.

I scrambled over to where he'd rolled, placing my hands on his shoulders ready to shake him. I had not for one moment thought of how he would react, because I assumed he'd just wake up. Instead he lashed his fist towards me, a strong uppercut crashing into my chin. My arms came from under me, and gravity pulled me to land on him. It was a rather precipitous awakening for the both of us. He huffed in protest, his eyes shot open as I just managed to stop myself from headbutting him. Our faces were fingers width apart, and he was shivering beneath me.

How awkward.

But I couldn't think about that, he was stronger than I thought, and my teeth had crashed together from the impact. I could immediately taste that metallic flavor of blood. Tears welled in my eyes and I couldn't find the strength to stop myself from crying right onto him.

"Meiko! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." I turned my head away, I felt ashamed of being so weak. He sat up, and I slid off to kneel, I moved my face away.

"Let me see!" He touched my furthest cheek from him tenderly, then when I didn't react, he pushed it so I would face him. Carefully, he maneuvered my jaw so my head tilted back and my mouth opened. "Ah. I've knocked a tooth out."

I hiccuped back my sobs, I'm sure my shiny wet face wasn't helping.

I felt something by my mouth, but I didn't dare look. He held my forehead and suddenly pushed. I gasped at the new, fresh pain and looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, it's better out than dangling off one thread. Right?" He held up a tooth with his bloody fingers, I wretched before nodding after some time; "Right. Thanks."

We stayed in silence for a little while, he checked my mouth gently, not pulling any other teeth, thankfully. When he was satisfied, he stood and washed his hands. I grinned at him; "How does it look?"

"Red."

I rolled my eyes, waiting for his proper answer.

"It's not one of your front teeth, I can't see any gaps."

I sighed; "Lucky me." Then I chuckled as he hurried back over. "I'm really sorry about that, I honestly didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't." I smiled, his hands entwined with mine as I continued to speak; "I'd hate to be the one there when you _do _mean it."

I felt more relaxed now I could laugh about it, he laughed nervously too. I could already feel a jelly like layer in the place of my missing tooth. It felt odd to touch with my tongue. I focused on the scarred hands around mine instead. How my tiny palms fitted into his large, strong fists despite the difference in size. My long, spindly fingers seemed like they were created to reach over his palm, and our palms bent exactly right so we couldn't feel our firebending scratches. They looked so beautiful and harmonious, the heat from his touch had somehow reached my cheeks.

His breath became more pressured on my face, I hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten. There was a strange pull that had me wanting to lean closer too, I'd never felt it before, but I knew automatically where it would lead. I longed for it, I had craved the experience for a while. It was only natural that I succumbed to it, why would I want to resist if he was willing too?

And yet, that was the reason I knew I couldn't.

I turned my head away, and I could see him frown in my peripheral vision. I pulled my hands away from his, no longer wanting to feel that pull when I knew it was all too tempting. "Sorry." I whispered, it was just about the only thing I could think to say.

It took him a while to think of something too. He started with a short sigh, and he turned his head the other way; "It's the scar, isn't it?"

My breath caught in my throat, and my head swung back in shock. "No, no of course not!" I hadn't expected him to think of that, but that was because I hadn't thought of it myself. It was part of him, and I already knew that without it he wouldn't have been here with me. Still, he did not believe me, his head turned further away so I couldn't see that side of his cheek.

"Do you not remember my scar? Equally as vicious, so wrongfully earned?" I forced his hand onto my chest again, he knew exactly where the scar was. The thin tissue let the pulse of my heart thump through to his fingertips in waves.

"Then why?" He caught my eyes with his again, and I was trapped. I couldn't force myself away, the way I had just moments ago. I sighed, I could not lie to him, I had no reason to. There was nothing wrong with him, and the disappointment reflecting in his eyes made me want to stop it. "We're different. Don't you see? It's not possible..." I struggled for words; "You... I am not acceptable."

"I'm not royalty anymore, you saw the way they attacked-"

"They still called you Prince. You are still worthy of a Princess." I countered, "we... We just don't fit together in these circumstances. You know I wish we did..."

He took my wrist and shook it forcefully; "I don't care about that."

"Yes you do, you want your honor." I forced a smile; "And I promised I would help you get it."

His shoulders slumped, and his hair covered his eyes as his head hung in defeat. I wanted to see the red-brown of his iris again, to make me strong for him. So I pushed his hair back, and his head followed to find me smiling; "all will be well. You'll see."

I stood up, I hadn't stretched out properly for a while. My joints popped as they straightened, and I naturally yawned along with it.

"Meiko?"

I sighed, turning to face him. It made me jump to find he was stood right behind me. I hadn't heard him move. I forced a smile anyway; "Yes?"

"If I regain my honor, I'd want to share it with you. To thank you for helping me."

I smiled a little more genuinely, touched by his efforts; "Zuko." I sighed to begin; "_when _you regain your honor, you'll realise that's all you want. I know my story will never be carved into stones, or a statue will be made for me. I know it will for you, I can feel it. You're destined for more than a little, worthless and fragile civilian."

He sighed, defeated. Though I knew neither of us were victorious. I saw only one way to stop his disappointment now, but I knew that could be dangerous for the both of us.

"Let's go find your uncle."

* * *

Time made life more difficult. We were together all the time, protecting each other, working with each other, waiting for Iroh together. I found it hard to remind myself why I wasn't allowing myself to enjoy our relationship.

I'd used my map and sent it to Iroh, Zuko had said he'd notice if it had some special wax on it, which we found some on the market. He would try to burn it, and we'd protect a patch with the wax so it wouldn't burn. That way he would get the sign.

We were losing hope.

It was only after about a month did our luck change.

We had traveled, and it had taken us a while to reach the town we'd hoped Iroh would be waiting for us at. I'd made Zuko stay in the forest a little while, just in case somebody else had figured the map out. I doubted anybody would know or remember me.

"You there." I heard a market salesman call, I did not stop, he wouldn't be calling me. He persisted; "Pretty girl!" Of course it wasn't me. I carried on searching through the busy streets. I'd been told to look for the tea stalls, it was one of Iroh's favourite drinks and he would most likely be looking for a new blend.

I hadn't had any luck finding his uncle, but I hadn't seen any guards either. I found Zuko, who wore the hat that shaded his well known face and we walked the market together. He seemed happier in civilization, the muttering hum muted by the bellowing booms of salesmen.

"Hey you! Pretty girl!" I heard again. It was the same voice. I looked over in confusion, and he was staring directly at me. I'd never seen myself as pretty, I found myself a little plain. Nothing special. I wandered over politely, he had beautiful pottery containing strange coloured liquids.

"I saw that scar the other day, I could not mistake it, yes? You should buy this, it will heal your skin to perfection." He nodded quickly, his face beaming as he pushed his item. I saw Zuko become interested, but I shook my head; "I'm fine with my scar, thank you."

I took Zuko's hand to lead him, I knew it wouldn't work. If there had been a cure of scar tissues, my elder would have given it to me. He stopped me, pulling me back to the stall. "How much?"

"You can't be serious?" I scoffed, he looked almost shocked at my bluntness. I knew it was out of character for me to be quite so frank, but cons like this wound me up.

"Your boyfriend is wise, pretty girl. He can have it for only two gold coins!"

Two gold coins for some oil he'd probably stolen. I glared a warning at Zuko, but he was already paying and holding up one vial. I rolled my eyes and he dragged me through the market again, this time with a lot more enthusiasm.

We reached a small inn, which we decided to rest in. We hadn't slept in a proper bed for a long time, and so we thought it would be nice just for once. I guessed Zuko wasn't used to sleeping rough at all, but he'd get used to it.

I eyed the vial as he swirled it around again; "Do you think I should drink it now or before I sleep?"

"I don't think you should drink it at all." I growled, washing my face with the water the innkeeper had kindly brought to us.

"What's with you? Are you annoyed you didn't get any?" He teased, grinning up at me as I scowled back down; "Don't be ridiculous."

He sighed dramatically, still attempting to tease; "Fine, then you won't mind me drinking all of it now." He opened the bottle and tipped it to his mouth, I panicked and ran at him; "No, don't!"

Too late, he'd already drank it. He laughed at me and pushed my shoulder mockingly; "see? Nothing to worry about. You'll be jealous in the morning."

"Right." I rolled my eyes, pushing him back but a little harder. I walked back to the water, and dampened the cloth for his eye again. I took my time to make sure it wasn't icy, and turned back to find him breathing heavily, lying backwards on the bed. It wasn't like him to fall asleep before dusk, he wasn't tired.

It suddenly dawned on me.

"Zuko!?" The cloth dropped as I hurried over, leaping onto the bed, he did nothing but hyperventilate. I knew he shouldn't have drank it. I tried forcing him to drink water, trying to clear his stomach before it affected his body, but he just spat it back up. I didn't know what to do, I was no doctor. I ran for the innkeeper, crying out for help when I suddenly bumped into someone who wasn't looking where they were going.

"Pardon me." He said politely, but I didn't have time to apologise, I was already calling help and running again. He caught my wrist and swung me around; "whatever is the matter, child?"

"My friend! He's poisoned!" I sobbed, if it had taken affect that quickly, how long had he got? The man nodded, his kind face was serious and caring. "Show me, I can help."

I was relieved at his words, and I immediately showed him the way, we ran for the room, and I could see he was breathing faster already. "Takeo, stay awake for me. I've found someone who can help."

"Prince Zuko!"

I froze, staring wide eyed at the man. He was equally wide eyed, staring at Zuko. Would he kill him? I didn't know if he were friend or foe, and I knew the likelihood of him being a friend. Had I shortened his life even more? I flung myself in front of him; "You're not touching him!"

"Get out of my way!" He tried to move me, but I defended with my firebending techniques. I was shocked to find he deflected them with such grace that I assumed my own death within the next few seconds.

"It's me, Uncle Iroh."

* * *

**I guess you could have assumed that ending, it was pretty obvious who he was. But to Meiko it wasn't, as she doesn't know what he's like.**  
**Please review! It's great to hear what you think! Especially with only four chapters left. **


	7. Out of Control inside

**Chapter Seven - Out of control inside.**

**

* * *

**

_You're out of control inside.  
I don't need X-ray vision._

_

* * *

_

I sat and waited.

"Let him sleep, young firebender, he will need to recover." Iroh told me. He was a lot more friendly than I expected, even more than his nephew. He'd fetched me food and calmed me down a lot after going into shock like I had. "You should sleep too." He'd said, "I'm sure you've worn yourself out with worry."

Yet I worried too much to let myself sleep. He seemed to know this too, and so gave up trying to make me. Instead, he kindly tried to distract me; "What is your name, young firebender?"

I smiled at my new nickname, I was happy being called that, but I answered politely; "I'm Meiko, sir."

"You're a very kind person to have helped my nephew, Meiko." He said quietly, looking over at his relative like a father rather than an uncle. I blushed at his praise, and automatically wanted to justify my actions; "It's only natural to want to help such a kind person."

I saw a hint of surprise flicker in his eyes, and then he nodded. I found myself confused by that brief moment, unsure of why he would be shocked at my statement, but then, I did not know their past, and I hadn't the authority to ask.

"Did you help him with his eye?"

I nodded, and so did he; "very good job." I smiled, it looked a lot better than it first did, but it was about as good as it was going to get. As I'd known all along, there were no potions to get rid of it.

Eventually, I'd collapsed in exhaustion, I slept against the wall I'd been sitting by.

* * *

I don't know how I'd got there, but I could feel arms holding me, I was lay into relaxed muscle that kept my head comfortable. I could hear them talking, so obviously Zuko had awoken. I wasn't quite ready to move, so I absently listened.

He at first explained what had happened, how I'd helped him escape twice. Iroh was impressed, and sounded relieved I hadn't been using Zuko for his status. I would have been offended if I could have bothered to think about it too much.

Then the heart wrenching topic came up. It was unavoidable, I guess. Iroh had suddenly become worried with an idea he'd had; "Prince Zuko, I don't think you realise what danger you are putting her in."

"I'm well aware, Uncle. She refuses to worry about herself. Who am I to push her away?" I felt his arms tighten, my head no longer resting but balancing on his muscle. Somehow I assumed he didn't want to push me away, anyway.

"I'm just worried for you, and her. You're indebted to her, I fear this is no way to repay her..."

There was a silence as Zuko breathed deeply and relaxed. "I don't want her to leave. She's been my support since... Since it happened."

The next silence was clearly filled with muted conversation, actions I could not see with my eyes closed. Zuko jerked back in surprise; "No, Uncle." I felt him touch my face with his warm fingers, checking if I was asleep, I held still. He seemed to believe it, as he continued to talk. I was suddenly fearful that I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say, why else would he want me asleep?

"I don't know how I feel, Uncle. She's not like anybody else I've met."

I understood immediately, although it had been mere days ago I'd told him this myself, I couldn't help but feel a shooting pain from the ends of my limbs straight to my chest. They landed together and made me want to choke. I held back and simply rolled onto my side to look like I was naturally asleep.

"She is not a fighter, Prince Zuko, even I saw that when I first saw her. She can't come with us if we are to regain your honor."

"I think that's for her to decide." I heard the longing in his voice, it brought the lump back to my throat. "I am not a fighter yet, either. She can learn with me."

I heard Iroh sigh; "we must act fast to get you safe. She told me what your father had said. We can use that, you will be safe out of the fire nation territory."

"Safe? We're firebenders, Uncle. I'd rather stay home against the law than let us be ripped apart by other fighters." He sighed, his breath made my hair flicker and tickle my neck.

"You're no longer safe hiding, it's foolish to wait for them to find you. I can help you if you do as I say." Iroh was practically pleading, he was more of a father than an uncle. I was grateful of his presence, he would always talk sense into Zuko. I somehow felt it was necessary to know that, like I wouldn't be there to do it myself.

I shook my head, foolishly, to get the weird feeling out of my head. Of course, that indicated I was awake. They had both been silent for a while, so I batted my eyelashes sleepily and looked around to orient myself.

"Morning."

I glared up at the voice, he seemed quite startled by my abruptness. I answered his unspoken question quickly; "I _told_ you not to drink it! Why don't you listen!?"

I heard Iroh chuckle as I continued to banter. "Do you not know how worried I was!? Did you not stop to think!? Do you ever think!? Ugh..." My voice rose in pitch as I ranted about his stupidity. "...Next time, for the love of peace, will you _please_ listen to me?!"

He didn't answer, as if he was trying to vex me further. "That was a question!" I shouted, and he flinched away from me; "Yes, sorry."

I fumed and panted, somehow I'd paced the room a few times without noticing. "Calm down, little firebender." I growled at my description, but Iroh ignored me and continued; "Prince Zuko has learned from his mistake. He knows he is very lucky to have you protecting him." We both looked at said person as if we were interrogating him. He shied away and bowed his head; "Yes, I'm truly sorry."

"Can we go eat now?" Iroh's voice brightened as quickly as it had changed to serious. I couldn't help but giggle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko relax and stand up. We followed him out and went to fetch something to eat.

* * *

We'd been learning for weeks. Iroh was a very good teacher. Day after day we'd practice fighting technique, and we'd increase our stamina, our muscle. I found I could run further and faster than Zuko, but he could easily beat me in combat.

The first day we fought against each other was humorous. We'd been taught the basics, but we were yet to perfect them. I was fast, and got in the first punch, but he reacted quickly too, and blocked my weak arm.

I next swung my leg around to gain momentum, and threw it high towards his face, flames sparked around my heel, but I hadn't quite got that right. He caught my ankle and threw me forcefully to the ground, then blasted strong fire in my direction.

I only just managed to roll away.

He bombarded my with different punches, and I had to really concentrate to get out of his way. I hadn't time to retaliate, just dodge. Eventually I had to fall back, gain ground between us because I knew I was faster. He followed stupidly, and I stopped dead in my tracks to twist and create a wave of flames along the floor. He jumped neatly over and rolled on the charred floor to miss my punch.

Taking his disadvantage of level and turning it, he knocked my legs from under me, but I still managed to kick him as I fell. Instinct told me to roll towards him, because he would expect me to retreat. It worked, in the fact that he aimed for behind me, but he caught my wrists before I could land one of my weak punches.

I knew I was out. I couldn't breathe fire through my mouth and he could. Of course, we were only practicing, so he wouldn't have anyway. Instead we just glared at each other, still wound up from the intensity, fighting was still very new to us and were overwhelmed by the emotions that set in with the instinct. I was panting, where as he was just breathing a little harder than usual. It seemed I wasn't much of a challenge to him, it was obvious he had warrior's blood.

"You win." I sighed, attempting to break free of his hands, he didn't seem to want to let go.

He grinned; "What do I win?"

I rolled my eyes, as if beating me wasn't enough. "How about I'll save your life a fourth time?"

He frowned back at me, his lip jutted out a little, like a child. I couldn't help but laugh. He pushed me over and ran away to get a head start. I couldn't move because I was laughing, and so it took a while to stand up myself. I picked up a light job and then pushed off faster than he could. It felt good to be able to run carefree for once.

He'd disappeared around the trees somewhere, so I continued to run as I circled the area he'd turned into. I hadn't expected for one moment that he would leap out of the trees, let alone land on me accidentally because he misjudged my speed.

I landed on my head, which bounced off the solid ground and throbbed with pain, but I simply put my hand on it and laughed whilst pushing him off me. Everything seemed so happy, even pain was less of a nuisance with this mood.

"Good tracking," I sighed, sobering up from my hysterics. He was bringing himself to a light chuckle too. "Sorry about that." He snorted, pointing to the hand clutching at the back of my head.

I rolled my eyes for the second time that day; "wouldn't be the first time."

And the sudden sense of deja vu hit me the moment I said it. He seemed to notice it too, we were sat the same, looking at each other the same. We were just happier this time. It was in his nature to push his luck a little further. I leaned away to keep the distance between us, but I eventually couldn't lean any further without hurting his feelings again. But he shocked me, he instead kissed my cheek, leaving a red mark that spread across like wild fire. It felt like he was burning through my skin, and yet it felt good.

I found my whole body had fallen into a state of shock, I'd forgotten how to breathe, how to speak, how to react. My mind came up blank when I struggled to respond. The only thing my body just about managed to portray was shyness. I turned away and giggled.

I wasn't sure what to do, it had been hard enough to socialize with him in the first place, I was not used to relationships on the simplest of levels. I'd learned to become his friend but he was pushing it further. Of course I wanted to learn that too, but neither of us were teachers, we relied on instinct, which had nothing to give.

I sighed, managing to stutter as I watch the sky turn an ominous pink along the horizon; "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, we should head back." He laughed at my expression, and helped me to stand.

And so we cowered away from the situation, laughing awkwardly back to the inn.

* * *

**I'd really like more reviews if possible, because there are only 3 chapters and maybe an epilogue left. **  
**If you do review, please click subscribe to story, that way you'll be alerted when the next chapter arrives. ^^**

**Thank you for reading, anyway! I'm having fun writing something so different. **


	8. Your Heart's a Prison

**Chapter Eight - Your heart's a Prison.**

* * *

_To see all the desperate signs  
You made your heart a prison  
I took it all out of fear of losing you_

* * *

We reached the shore after months of traveling. We'd become exhausted over time, snappy. Only Iroh managed to remain his cheerful self, but I could see it had taken its toll on him too.

I was practicing my control alone at the thin beach area which was used as a harbor, Iroh had gone to fetch a boat and men for us to travel on. I wasn't sure where Zuko was, but the place was at peace, nobody would disturb him here.

I sparked up the wild flame by my palm, and whipped it from side to side, it became a long ribbon of oranges and yellows, so beautiful to watch, so dangerous to touch. I carefully moved around it, we danced together harmoniously, it was alive and knew exactly how to move with me. Like a dragon, it snaked between my legs and around my body, careful not to set my hair alight, and moved high into the sky. My arms reached up for it too, then circled to make the fire ribbon spiral down and around me to the sand. Some sand whipped around as it put out the flame, causing a mini cyclone around me. I couldn't see until it had settled again. I smiled, pleased with my progress.

"Very nice."

I jumped, though I should have known he'd be eying his competition. I turned and frowned at him; "Spying on me will not help you improve, you know."

"Spying and admiring are two very different things." He smirked, but I placed my hands on my hips; "with a very thin line between them."

He frowned at me, displeased I wasn't taking his compliment; "You should be flattered."

I turned away; "I am." A smile forced its way to my lips, he'd being doing that to me a lot lately.

"Teach me to do that." He said softly, but his voice was strong and commanding, I frowned back to him; "I know no more than you. It's practice."

"But I can't do that."

I sighed; "Fine, but I can't promise you anything."

He grinned at me, and my lungs fluttered before filling up for another sigh. He lit a flame like I had, and whipped it quickly to make it form a long ribbon. His flame was darker than mine, more heat, it crackled with anger, but the pressure made it slower than my own. I stood behind him and guided his arms slowly from side to side, it followed eagerly, so I lifted his arm up.

"You move your arm like this." I had to hold his elbow, I couldn't reach his hand. So I moved from his joint, spinning is gently so the flame eased to the floor. I stepped out of the way so he didn't have to move it around me too. The sand didn't whip up like mine did, but it slid around gently. I nodded and sat on the resting sands, dry from where the water had not reached in a while.

He practiced as I watched the sun start to drop, getting faster the closer it got to the oceans.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me with a confused gaze. I looked back to him and smiled, then nodded at the sunset. "Have you never just watched dusk?"

He shook his head and sat beside me; "Never felt the need."

"The Sun is the most important power for firebenders, you should respect her and admire her more than fire itself." It was what my elder had told me, his wise words brought old tears to my eyes. I blinked them back furiously, but I could see Zuko wasn't watching me anyway. He lent back on his hands and watched the sun fall gracefully. He looked relaxed, peaceful in the last heat of the day, casting an orange hue across him and bathing him in warmth. I felt the need to belong to the bliss too. I shuffled closer to share the warmth, leaning against him gently. He flinched a little at first, shocked from my action, but I felt him inhale gently and exhale across my hair.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes." He whispered in awe, I could tell he saw the wondrous orb in the same light I did now, the sky reflected pink and purple as she gently settled into the horizon. She slipped quickly into the ocean and left the moon and stars to speck light onto the water's surface. I hadn't realised how long we'd been there for the sky to have become so dark.

"We should head back." I sighed; "It's getting cold." I tried to sit up, but I felt his arm hold me back. I turned my head to him; "Is something the matter?"

He shrugged, and then shuddered; "I just get the feeling we won't get this opportunity again."

Weird, I felt that too. Like we should be clinging to every moment with our hands and feet and teeth. Like this was the last moment like this. I shuddered too, so he held me closer to his warm body. I pressed closer, trying to make the time more permanent.

* * *

"Meiko, Meiko, we've got to go!" His voice was hushed and worried, my eyes flashed open to look at his face as he tried to hoist me up. I helped him and let him tug me towards the market stalls, they were closed because it was still very dark.

I blinked groggily; "What's wrong?"

"Fire Benders."

I didn't not need specific names, I had already picked up speed to follow. My eyes became immediately wide with alertness, yet I did not see anyone around.

Not until we reached the end of the village. I was shocked Zuko could have heard them from the other side, but I did not have time to question him, we were already running in the other direction.

"What are we going to do?" I looked back, there were more this time. Even with our practiced fire bending, there was no way we could fight them off like we did last time. We could run, but the town would be destroyed before they noticed we weren't here. I shuddered as the memory of the remainders of a child's face wrapped in it's mother's bones hit my mind and made me stumble.

"We can't keep running, Zuko!" I frowned and tugged him to crouch beside me. He stared at me, his eyes full of fury and fear; "What should we do then!? Stand around and let them kill us!?" It hadn't crossed his mind that they might spare me, because the chances were pretty thin.

The answer became obvious when I thought of my future that way, so planned, so absolute. I'd wished I could have thought of it sooner, and I also wished I hadn't thought of it at all. I was torn, but I knew the tear was uneven. I already knew I would do anything for him, and now was the time to test that.

"You're going to do as I say." I said fervidly, he nodded sternly and listened intently. His eyes bored into my own, and even at a time like this, my lungs still struggled to inhale.

"You're going to run, find Iroh and get the boat going." He began to protest, but I continued to speak over him; "I can hold them off as long as possible. I'll catch you up when I can."

I could see he longed to do that, he saw the chance of him escaping heighten with me holding them back. He just didn't want me to be left behind. "You go, I'll hold them off." He insisted, but I shook my head; "I'm faster at running. You'll need the chance to get away." I tried to keep my tone light as I teased him, his lips failed to keep a smile as they dragged down with worry.

I took his face and smiled; "I promise I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"You shouldn't have to do this for me," he protested; "I've already put you in enough danger."

I stared into his eyes forcefully; "I'll take it all for you."

"Please be careful." His magnificent fire eyes burned underneath a wall of tears that fell onto my hands. I couldn't keep my smile any longer, I tried to stay strong, but my body was quivering. I knew my facade was not fooling him. I concentrated on his scar, stroking it delicately and my cool fingertips soothed him. His eyes closed and squeezed the tears to overflow.

It was obvious we knew this would work, but we also knew the chances of me getting back were slim. My mind began to scrabble for the moments I'd been longing for, I didn't care how it would damage him if I never did return. I was giving him his chance at life, at honor; my mind was being selfish in return for my body being sacrificed.

He didn't see me coming with his eyes tightly shut from reality, they soon opened when pressed I myself into him. His mouth almost automatically responded to me, though his body stiffened in a state of shock.

Once he was over that, he concentrated on kissing me, he took my hands off his face and pulled them behind him so I naturally followed. I cried openly, our tears mingling together and slipping past our lips, the bitter taste of acidic water adding to the memory. His arms wrapped around me, I'd always known they were strong, but they made me feel so safe, even in the conditions we'd found ourselves in. He clutched me so tight, like he would suddenly dash off whilst carrying me, never letting me go. I knew I wanted that, but the harsh reality was that I couldn't. I hiccuped back a sob and clutched him to me too. I held his neck, my nails digging through his matted hair like claws. He followed my lead and moved his hands to my neck, pulling my hair out of my face, and eventually pulling away to wipe my tears. I couldn't look at him, I felt terrible for allowing myself that at the cost of him torturing himself.

"Look at me." He ordered softly, I blinked rapidly and sobbed once again. I tried my best to do so quietly. His hands brushed at my eyes again, and then clutched onto my jaw to pull up my face. "Look at me." He repeated himself, I couldn't not look at him. He didn't say anything with words, but his eyes spoke louder anyway. Fresh haze walled my vision, and so I coiled around myself and lay against him.

"I want you to remember how much I love you." I confessed, not that he hadn't already worked out my feelings.

He restricted my airflow as he held me closer, I wouldn't have complained even if I had the air in my lungs to. "You talk as if this is it."

I didn't reply, I was shocked he hadn't worked out my plan. I wasn't planning on letting them track me to him. I saw it was best to not argue, but just agree, he would soon understand; "just remember it, okay?"

He nodded, I knew we hadn't much time left, I could hear them at a distance.

"You get straight out of fire nation boundaries, you use my techniques so you don't get tracked. You were charged with exile, not execution. They can't attack you from there. If I can't catch you up," I put _that _subject delicately; "you carry on with your search. The Avatar is more of a priority, do you understand?"

Again, he nodded, not feeling the need to argue with me with the idea of my survival in mind. His naivety saddened me, he had hope of a child. He still thought I could make this. For him, I would try.

I gulped; "I'll be watching you every step of the way." He smiled; "I know you will."

I sucked in his scent, etching it to my memory with the last few moments I could draw out. He needed time to escape, and I needed time to prepare myself.

"Meiko."

I pushed away and stood up; "You have to go now." He stood up too, not letting go of my hands. "I love you too." He whispered, leaning over me and kissing my forehead; "I'll see you soon. I believe in you."

I smiled, overwhelmed by his words. I wanted to stay there, let them catch us for all I cared. But I tugged one of his hands to turn him, and reached up to kiss his neck then whisper to his ear; "be safe."

"You too." He set off running, I watched wistfully, wanting to be at his side. I knew I could not. He had the same pull that I did, because he turned and looked at me for a brief moment, but I was already hidden away. He should never have to see me in such a state.

I curled up, knowing I had a few minutes preparation time, and cried. I needed to release my emotions before I could gain control of my fire bending.

* * *

**Ahhh, I've been waiting so long to write this chapter. My favourite moments are ones of passion.**  
**So we're getting close to the big finale, and the end. Yes, I know Zuko is out of character for his beginning of the series, but that will be explained, promise. **  
**I don't know whether there will be an epilogue, depends on how much I end up writing because I like about 2000 words per chapter. **  
**As for a Sequel, you'll soon find the answer.**


	9. The River Of Tears

**Chapter Nine - The River of Tears  
**

**

* * *

**

_In the valley of deception_  
_ There is a river of tears_

_

* * *

_

Breathe.

I told myself once again. I had to remind myself every time, my body had shut down in fear of its up and coming ending. I needed to get back into normal movement, for the only thing I could subconsciously do was quiver.

Finally, I found the mental strength to make myself stand up. My feet didn't feel planted in the ground right, my knees didn't lock like they should. But I could walk, and so that's what I did.

I hurried through the closed market, pulling gently at the shutters to see if I could find anything to defend myself with. Very few opened, and even fewer had any stock at all on the table. Probably because most of it was food. So far my choices were a terracotta vase and a wooden statue of a fire dancer. Still, I continued on, hoping I could find anything. One small shutter opened near the end of a row of stalls, I only noticed it because the moon shone a small light over it and its dull brown colour stood out from the table. They were hung on elegant stands, but I yanked them off quickly and quietly and then lowered the shutter.

They wouldn't kill anyone, but it would definitely deter someone. I ran my finger along the thin, fifteen inch blade, only the tiniest amount of blood slithered from the cut. They didn't look much of a weapon, but I already felt safer.

I glanced toward the ocean briefly, a boat was already leaving at this time in the morning. I prayed it was them, I wouldn't have to last long if they were already running.

The sudden force of emotion took me by surprise, for I'd felt oddly void of any form for quite a while. It felt odd to feel pangs of sadness rush through my veins like adrenaline. My eyelids were not quick enough to hold any more tears back. I thanked my eyes though, they'd gone dry in panic, and they stung. Maybe I was readying myself for the fight, already my vision was clearing.

I was breathing without needing to think about it. Zuko would be safe. I could do this.

I sighed, climbing up the shutter and silently reaching the top of the roof. I perched there and looked over the small town. Two people were heading in my direction.

Sliding back to the floor, I wrapped my cloak around myself to hide the bokkun from the guards. I would first try to convince them Zuko had left. Maybe I could save the town this way. I nodded, took a long deep breath in preparation, and started walking deliberately toward their path.

"Excuse me." A very eloquent soldier spoke up, I didn't look at him, instead I turned away from them and shuffled along quietly. They followed me suspiciously, just as I thought they might.

I turned a corner quickly, if I could get these two out of the equation while they were alone, I'd have a better chance at the rest. I made sure I looked like I would be hurrying, but as soon as I was out of sight, I pressed myself against the wall and eased up to the corner ready to hit them with the blunt end of the bokkuns. I don't think I could bring myself to kill an innocent person, so I aimed to just knock them out.

The one closest didn't notice me. I quickly swung my leg and knocked them both over. One thrust his hands towards me but I was ready to bend the fire away from my face. With the other hand, I swung the heavy handle into his cheek and he was out cold. The other man scrambled backwards, but I managed to punch him with a little force and then kick him a lot harder to knock him out too.

I sighed in relief, neither had raised an alarm, I'd taken them out swiftly and stealthily.

Carefully, I began to walk up the street again, I kept my eyes on the floor and didn't notice a silent trio of feet come towards me. The one pushed me over, I landed on my back and glared up at them. I hadn't realised my cloak hood had fallen off, and one knew exactly who I was.

"Get Commander Zhao!"

One of the men ran off, the other two advanced on me. I rolled backwards and feinted their punches. One struck fire at my feet, but I took Zuko's counter and rolled over and towards him, uppercutting his chin. I had no idea how, but it knocked him off his feet.

I blinked in surprise, and it was enough for the other soldier to set my cloak alight. I jumped back away from him, bending the fire off my cloak, though most had been eaten away by the flame already. I threw the remainder of fire at him, but he quickly defended himself.

A scream from behind me startled us both, I did not turn to look, for my own sake, but I knew it was a woman. She had woken the town up, they would all flee.

The guard looked startled, so I took the chance to push him backwards. He crashed into the wall, and I lit the roof above him so the hinges broke and crashed down on him. I didn't stop to see if he's managed to remain conscious, I was already following the guard who'd ran for Zhao.

As I ran past other streets, the people were running towards the forest, I hoped they would spread the word to everyone, their homes were soon to be destroyed.

I had a few moments to collect my thoughts as I ran. I hadn't killed anyone, I had only defended myself for the up and coming fight I was running towards. My conscience remained clear and guiltless, I was doing this for the fire nation. They would see their leader had done wrong.  
I tried not to think of the outcome, as I had not failed to notice Zhao had become a Commander. It was obvious his skills had either improved, or he had underestimated two children. The latter seemed more likely, combined with our luck. I could not rely on that again.  
So this would probably be the last time I could run, the last time I could think calmly, move freely. It felt odd to have my body so calm, yet my heart so frantic, it was like I was somehow ready for the end, but I couldn't help but worry. This was all that I could do for Zuko now. Once I was gone, I could not longer protect him. I had to hope that Iroh would guard him with his life just as I have.

All too soon, more guards came rushing around the corner. I skidded to a halt and held my palms towards them. They stopped and glared at me simultaneously, it was quite unnerving. I scanned over them, about seven. They split roughly down the middle to allow Zhao to walk through, my body tensed automatically in his presence.

"Ahh, it's you again! I didn't realise you'd survived too. They didn't tell me of you when Zuko was seen. Are you hiding him?" His voice was pleasant, I wanted to growl at him. I settled for just glaring.

His smile widened a tiny bit; "Not much of a talker, are you? Do you have a name?"

"Meiko." I spat, there was no harm in telling him that. He couldn't use it.

He still did; "Meiko!" He chimed as if he'd known it for years, my eyes narrowed suspiciously as he grinned at me; "You _are_ a survivor, young firebender!" He made it sound like a compliment.

I remained silent, and he sighed. It was then that I saw the dark glint in his eye, he looked over my arms and stance, smiling. "You know, you would be a fine warrior if trained properly."

I said nothing.

"If you showed us where Zuko is, you could be trained by Princess Azula's teachers, you could go far."

A rattle rumbled through my chest and I sneered at him, though he continued to persist. "We would not harm you, Meiko." I could see in that sentence he was lying, and my rattle turned into a ferocious growl through my teeth; "Never." I hadn't realised how angry I'd let myself become, for smoke whooshed out of my mouth like air that I had exhaled. The soldiers looked between each other anxiously, and I was equally apprehensive. Zhao, however, looked more impressed than afraid.

He laughed once, then stared at me seriously; "You don't really think he's in love with you, do you?"

The guards looked confused, but I frowned angrily. "He's capable of more than you, Zhao."

He shook his head, like he was disappointed in me; "I know, I would never go as far as deceiving you like that."

I grimaced, and I saw a flicker of his lips that indicated that he knew he was getting to me. I tried desperately to hold my anger from slipping into sadness.

"He's a liar, Meiko, he was using you as protection. Why else would he leave you here to fight us off?"

I reminded myself that he had offered to switch, this had been my decision. But he hadn't insisted on me running, he's willingly ran when I told him too. Was he manipulating me? I closed my eyes briefly and told myself it wasn't true.

But now the doubt was there, I couldn't completely wash it away. I opened my eyes to find Zhao was staring at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Meiko, this is what we're protecting our kingdom from. Join us, we can help you seek your revenge."

It sounded too good to be true, they were offering me a part of the fire nation. I'd never belonged anywhere in my life. He held his palm up toward me, I stared at it longingly.

Zuko had already lied to me before, hadn't he? Takeo was deceiving, he'd fooled me until I caught him out. Was I simply realising all the other lies now? I rushed through my memories, picking out potential lies. The most hurtful being that he loved me.

My feet backed away, losing my stance. My hands dropped to my sides and clenched into balls. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to shake the vision of his kind eyes, one marred beyond repair, staring at me. They told me more that words. The begged for my forgiveness, they thanked me, they watched me with interest, they admired my bravery, they told me he truly loved me.

That was all I needed to be sure of myself, my feet slid back apart and crouched slightly, my hands swung behind me and the flames lit the houses closest to me. They roared quickly, spreading wildly across the rooftops. My eyes shot open back to my strong glare, they found Zhao immediately; "Never."

With the fire I'd created, I pushed it to the other houses, they ripped towards Zhao and his soldiers quickly, all but their commander jumped out of the way. Zhao simply brushed the flame aside and advanced with a pitiful face; "It's such a shame to lose you, Meiko. I have honestly never seen so much promise from a peasant girl."

More flames shot from my palms, they were larger than I had ever created before. Still, he crossed his wrists and pushed the flames away with ease. My teeth bared in annoyance.

I stomped my right foot, my right hand punching flames forward, I repeated with my left and then lifted my right foot - which was behind me - up and around to stomp even harder and create a large wave of flames which engulfed the path between us. Still, he advanced towards me calmly, blocking my frantic attacks. I did not back away, I could not run.

"I'm begging you to reconsider, think what we could make of you."

I knew exactly what I would become, a failure, a traitor, not just to Zuko, but to my father. I was already an outcast to him, but I could not be the reason his people would fall.

"Shut! UP!" I screamed whilst throwing more fire at him.

He sighed; "Fine, let me try to convince you."

It seemed like he would never give up until I did. He'd have to kill me, I would never become his partner, or serve the fire nation in any way as long as they were against Zuko.

He sliced the air to create a long slash of fire that billowed towards me at speed. I managed to roll under it and uppercut his chin, but he grabbed my wrist. It couldn't be over already. I automatically looked at the harbor at the bottom of the hill, the boat was almost at the horizon. Zhao looked too; "No!"

I took this distraction to knee him, and he recoiled in agony, curling around his torso. The soldiers ran to his aid, blasting fire at me all together.

I used the technique that had worked last time, this time without any help. The cylindrical flame around me just engulfed their fire, adding more power. I concentrated on it not touching me, for it was getting hotter and more dangerous every time I felt them attack it. Eventually, I ripped it away and sent a pulse of fire towards them. Some managed to duck in time, the others with longer reaction rates weren't so lucky.

I looked around hastily, Zhao had gone. I growled at my stupidity, why would I take him out of my view? I spun to look at the path towards the harbor, but he wasn't running.

Then I felt a hand around my face.

"Silly mistake, Meiko. Just think how we could teach you other defenses." I tried to fire backwards, but he was too close behind me to be able to reach. His other hand grabbed my wrist, and I felt one of the soldiers take the other. I struggled, but it just hurt myself. Instead, I tried to be violent, savage. I sank my teeth into his palm, and I heard him yelp as I twisted. I knew it was only the one side of my mouth that was hurting him, if only Zuko hadn't have taken out one of my cuspids. His hand recoiled from me, and he let go of my arm. I swung quickly for the soldier and he jumped away from the flame instinctively.

Next, I ran for the roof tops. Maybe I could make it work again. It was too late to hide Zuko's plans now, so I would run for the harbor.

"Get her now!" Zhao ordered half of the remaining men, the other half ran on the ground with him.

I was already on the roof, and jumping for the next when I saw the soldiers had got up the edge. I scrambled up the next roof and ran to the top, I could see that Zhao had lit up a roof further ahead, in my path. So I ran sideways to get around it.

I quickly fired behind me so my path would be destroyed, hopefully that would deter the roof running soldiers.

The house in my new path became blocked with flames too, so I turned back on myself, only to find I'd destroyed that idea. I found myself locked in, the flames too wild to run through.

"Come down Meiko, we can discuss this." Zhao promised, He was in the same boxed in space, just on the floor. No guards. I was on the edge of the roof top. We were alone. I looked out towards the harbor, praying that was Iroh's ship.

I inhaled the hot, smoky air slowly, then released it shakily. I took a small step forward, and climbed down the edge of the shutter. He did nothing whilst my back was turned, all he did was smile when I turned to face him.

"You are an excellent fighter, Meiko, please don't make me do this."

"I'm not making you do anything." I growled, he knew exactly where his orders were coming from and it wasn't me.

"Please won't you consider it?"

I showed him my answer by blasting fire at his feet, he only had to step a little back to miss it, but he got the hint. He finally started firing at me, so I had no choice but to defend. I crossed my wrists and let the fire impact, I sliced it away from me, again and again. I slid back towards the wall behind me. I could feel the flames getting stronger, he was testing my strength. I could feel I would not defend much stronger attacks, so the next one knocked me straight over.

He jumped up higher than I'd ever seen a man jump, and landed at my feet. He aimed straight for my chest; quick an easy. A brief horror had me frozen in my place, but as soon as he moved, I managed to throw my legs up and roll backwards out of aim. Unfortunately, I'd misjudged the distance between me and the wall, I crashed into it and rolled back towards him. We were both panting, I was tired, he was just a little hot in these flames. He grinned at me; "Last chance Meiko."

This was it, my final decision. I already knew my answer. I shut my eyes; "Just do it."

And he did.

* * *

**Ahaaa, and you all wanted a happy ending. Sorry, I only do those once in a while.  
Nice biiiig chapter. Full of action. So fun to write. I hope you could understand it and imagine it as I did.  
Oh, and if you didn't notice, the final battle between her and Zhao reflects his and Zuko's Agni Kai. Yes, I've watched that one.  
Please don't hurt me. ;_;**

**Yes there'll be another chapter, don't worry. :)  
**


	10. Too Easy To Erase

**Chapter Ten - Too Easy to Erase.  
**

**

* * *

**

_So many nights  
So many fights  
So many days  
Too easy to erase_

_

* * *

_

_All I remember is pain. My whole body writhed under the intense flames, yet my mind had completely switched off, too much for it to understand. It was all black very quickly._

"Oh my!" _A gasp over my made my eyes open quickly. A young woman hovered over me, looking at me with wide eyes and her mouth hung open.__ I flinched away from her as she screamed for help. It wasn't long before other people came to stare at me. _

"Is she dead!?"

"Someone find the doctor!"

"Check her pulse!"

_But I was staring straight up at them, I blinked in confusion. Couldn't they see I was alive? _

_I blinked again. I'm alive?_

_Memories rushed through me, all blurred with time. Like they were brief seconds, like my life wasn't years old, but moments. The most prominent memory being a face, it appeared a few times. More than a few. I had to replay the memories and concentrate to find his name._

_Once it hit me, I remembered exactly who he was. I loved him, and I remembered my promise. I needed to find him. I sat up, but none of the people reacted. They stared at the place I'd been just. I turned to look, and frowned in confusion. It was like I was looking in a mirror, but it wasn't a reflection. It was like I was looking at myself through someone else's eyes. My eyes were closed, but that wasn't all that was different. Blood had stopped gushing out of my chest, but it was apparent that it once had._

_I heaved._

_Was I dead!?_

_"No young child. You've just moved on." I turned to the voice, though he probably wasn't talking to me. He was very handsome, and very wise looking. His eyes looked straight at me.  
_

_"I am talking to you, child."_

_I blinked with surprise, he could hear my thoughts? He nodded at me, and I smiled.  
_

_Where am I?_

_"The spirit world."_

_Why? I wasn't supposed to come here, was I? I was human. I was no deity or Avatar._

_"Everybody comes here." He explained; "But you are here for other reasons." His face changed expression, one that I didn't understand. He explained for me; "I am saddened. For you share the same fate I do. You are to become a spirit, like me."_

_I tried to open my mouth, but no sound came out. Who are you? I thought instead._

_"I am Wan Shi Tong. The spirit of knowledge."_

_Then who am I?_

_"You are Sol, the spirit of the sun."_

_There was already a sun, I hadn't been a spirit before, had I? My mind felt overloaded.  
_

_"A friend of mine asked me to find you, I knew when you would move into the spirit world, so I have waited here. My friend will explain everything to you."_

_I nodded and smiled weakly at him as he began to glow a faint white. The glow became more apparent, and blinded me, though it did not affect any of the villagers._

_"Climb on, I will take you to her."_

_I shook my head, frowning and stepped away from him. I needed to find Zuko._

_"No. You cannot see him again. You must follow me."_

_I turned wistfully to the horizon, but the ship had vanished, probably for a while now. _

_"Come child."_

_I lowered my head and turned back to him. Only to find he was replaced with an owl like creature. _

* * *

_I slid off the owl's back, and thanked him mentally._

_"Through there, child. She is waiting for you."_

_I nodded and walked towards a temple, it was bright gold and beautiful. The light from inside was almost blinding. I carefully walked in, feeling in front of me but nothing bumped into me. _

_"Meiko."_

_I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. I recoiled away from the light. _

_"Oops, sorry about that. You can open your eyes now."_

_The voice was so familiar, but I wasn't sure. I slowly opened my eyes and removed my hands, then gasped. Though no sound came out of my mouth, I knew the shock was plain on my face. _

_"Mother." I mouthed, and she nodded to me. Her voice was calm and soothing; "You'll find your voice dear, but it will be very different to your human form."_

_I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her. No tears managed to escape, was this another thing I needed to relearn?_

_My mother sat me down; "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Meiko. I wish I had. Ever since your father banished both of us, I've watched over you."_

_I frowned, I knew I should be angry, I realised she was the reason I was once a firebender. She was the reason I'd been kicked out of my home. Yet I felt no anger. I had no need for revenge or hatred. I was just calm and understanding._

_"I must explain to you quickly, I do not have much time."_

_If it could, my heart would have raced. _

_"I've been trying to keep the sun lit to wait for you to come to the spirit world, and your arrival was premature. I would have held on for you." It was only now I noticed how weak she looked. It explained the prolonged winters, how she must have struggled to hold a burden of the sun up for years._

_"You are here to take my place, Meiko. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I would have, but the circumstances were against us."_

_I lowered my head, saddened by her words. She touched my chin with her surprisingly cool fingers and lifted my face; "I'm so proud of you, Meiko. What you did, your last moments. It is the act of a true spirit."_

_I smiled a little, though my eyes stung harder and no tears arrived. Mother seemed to notice; "You are Sol, now. No water will remain in your body. You are immortal now, so long as you stay in the spirit world."_

_My eyes lit up, did I have a chance of going back to Zuko with my spirit? I'd heard of spirits taking human form, but where would I get my body?_

_"Listen to me, Meiko. You cannot go to the human world. Do you understand? Wan Shi Tong has predicted a terrible happening. It is not definate, but my spirit sister has taken to the real world and she could be killed. You cannot put yourself at risk. You are the spirit of the sun, the beautiful blessing, Meiko. If you die, the world does too in darkness."_

_Her words frightened me, but I ached to see Zuko. I would not tell mother, I would only check on him. But for now, I would watch from the sun._

_"I have to go now, Meiko. I'm sorry our time is short, but I am frail. I am to retire and you are to become the most important of spirits. Sol." _

_I closed my eyes to get rid of the sting, and wrapped my arms around her tightly. _

_"Wan Shi Tong will take care of you."_

_She disappeared from my grasp, I began clinging to air. Without words or tears, I cried once more. _

_

* * *

_

_Human years were more of a blur when you're immortal. I found it very easy to do my job, as everything was instinctual. I gave my strength to the firebenders, and in turn, they gave it back during spring. With that energy, I reach higher in the sky and burned brighter. I also have the strength to stay above the horizon longer. I never realised how much they gave to the sun when I was a firebender. They did it subconsciously, generously sharing their energy to reap the benefits during summer.  
_

_ I kept a close eye on Zuko, warming his path as he moved through the arctic oceans. He did not bump into any iceburgs, nor did he shiver violently in the cold. He grew so quickly, thriving in my heat. It pleased me to know he was safe. _

_Over the second human year into my occupation, a light that rivaled my own caught me off guard. It was blue, and lit up the ocean for a large radius. I looked closer, but the light didn't let me see what it was. It was close to Zuko, though. So I made path for him to investigate. _

_That was the day the Avatar reappeared. The spirits went wild with excitement. _

_Wan? _

_I hoped he was listening to me. He looked in my direction. I didn't have to think about my confusion, he already knew._

_"The Avatar is a bridge between spirits and humans. Fascinating. I met the last one, you know. He has been watching over the Avatar though, and so is waiting for a solstice." He croaked suddenly over the last word, as if he didn't want me to hear._

_What's a solstice? I asked mischievously.  
_

_I listened to the story he couldn't resist telling, and I learned that the elements naturally bended for an Avatar. I learned things even the Avatar didn't know about themselves until they became spirits. As I was an element spirit, I was a natural ally to the Avatar. I could no longer be against him. The Solstice was a time where the natural barrier between the real world and this world became thin. It was the easiest time for spirits to pass across, and the only time the Avatar could. This current Avatar was not a spirit yet, he was just able to speak to the spirit world. _

_The idea sprang into my mind too fast to hide it.  
_

_"No, you cannot find the Avatar for yourself. It's too dangerous to reach the real world."_

_I pouted and shuffled off back to my sun. I heard him chuckle as I left.  
_

_

* * *

_

_I could no longer help Zuko with his work now the Avatar had awoken. I was bound to the spirit bridge like water to a waterbender. He was still unable to use me as a power, but Wan Shi Tong told me he would learn one day. I would just have to wait._

_Zuko noticed the change. He worked harder against the weather, and it fought against him for the Avatar. Nothing seemed to deter him, and I willed him on. It was all I could do. I'd watched him as he carried the Avatar across ice, through a blizzard that the snow spirit was creating._

_That human day was eventful. I watched with morbid curiosity. I'd never found my auntie and uncle spirit, but the Avatar worked to do so. His companions stayed with the water tribe, as Zuko was carrying the Avatar's body. I allowed myself to keep them both warm, that way the Avatar's body would survive, as would Zuko's. I never told anyone of that motive, though I had a feeling Wan knew._

_There was uproar in the spirit world, I could hear them across the universe. They were all watching when Tui and La were attacked. _

_Who else would it be? No other than my own murderer. Fury ripped through the world for the first time since my arrival. I guessed this was a first. _

_"Sol, we need you to become hotter, maybe they can swim away." Wan told me whilst looking at the ice. I sighed; "I cannot, the fire nation are against me."_

_He understood, and I had to watch. It was terrifying, and yet so mesmerizing to watch. I shuddered at the violence, knowing this was how my mother felt when I was there. The humans fought, but the water benders struggled while their power source was occupied. _

_I couldn't stay on the horizon for too long, and found myself sinking. I tried to watch but the ocean engulfed my vision.  
_

_It was all very sudden, I did not see why, but the sky around me turned blood red. I knew it was my light, empowering the air because of the lack of moon. The Spirit world fell silent. I didn't understand. _

_Wan returned to me, deeply saddened. _

_'What happened?' I pointedly asked him. He sighed; "The moon spirit has been murdered."_

_Though my mouth was permanently silent, my mind turned quiet too. I was in a state of shock, weren't we immortal?_

_"Not in the human world. We are in our human or animal form. We can die just as they can, but we keep our spirit powers."_

_So is that it? Does she not come back to the spirit world like I did?_

_"You were never a spirit before, you were human. Human lives are easily transferable."_

_My shoulders slumped, not only had I lost more family, but I also lost hope of ever going to the human world to meet Zuko. _

_"They're fighting now. La is angry."_

_So was I, I would fight with him if I could. Time was flying past, so Wan said he would see what was happening. I knew he wanted to document it for his human library though._

_The idea sprang into my head quickly, so I followed him away from my sun for the first time. It stayed completely in tune to me, so I ventured further. I had to run to keep up with his owl form, but we ended up near the oasis. La was rampaging in his ocean, not noticing me at all. _

_I stopped in my tracks by the pools edge. A girl stood over her own body, I knew she was going through exactly what I had all that time ago. My eyes stung when she looked straight at me. She was not confused, she knew exactly what was happening. She wept, kissing a human for the last time before she had to hurry away. My heart, though no longer needed, ached desperately for the new spirit. Though we were now completely different, our stories were so similar._

_Wan told me Yue, my newest sister, never came to the spirit world. It was her way of repaying Tui, my auntie.  
_

* * *

_I limited the fire nation of light and warmth. They did not deserve my blessing for branding Zuko and Iroh traitors. But I was disgusted to find Zuko was just that. He'd been reaching for honor for so long that he'd lost the boundaries I'd given him. _

_I could not see Iroh, but I knew he was hidden in a dark cell. I grieved for his suffering, I wanted to do something. He'd saved Zuko's life many a time, and I was grateful. Even though Zuko was not. _

_Once Zuko was away, I decided now was my best time to visit the human world. If I hurried, Wan Shi Tong couldn't have stopped me. I rushed to Iroh's prison cell. He was shivering with no light heating the small room. I knew I could help, but had no idea how to change to my human form, if I still had one. I pushed towards him mentally, but found myself reaching out for his mind. I touched his forehead with my ghost-like fingers and he felt them. He looked up at me and took in a silent gasp. _

_I still could not talk, I just smiled at him. _

"Meiko?"_ He whispered. I nodded at him and sat at his side. Slowly, I closed my eyes and concentrated on creating a comfortable heat for him. He sighed and thanked me, he never did ask what I was or how I'd become it. I think he just knew._

_Under the more comfortable circumstances, he trained to become stronger. He offered me food, but I had no need for it. Once the day was over - which he could tell by my glow - he would collapse to the floor and I would struggle to keep my warmth for him. I patted him gently and smiled, trying to tell him I was there to comfort him._

"What is it, child?"

_I shook my head, he hadn't got the message. I tapped at my throat and shook my head, and he nodded; _"You cannot speak."_ I nodded too, it was frustrating to have no voice.  
_

"Have you been like this since we left?"

_I hung my head slowly, my eyes told him the answer. We sat in silence for a while, I saw him shudder a little, so I pushed for more heat again. I thought about the human memories, I remembered thinking the days dragged, time would not move faster. But now it went so quickly. I realised how long ago he must have thought that horrible day was. It didn't seem all that long ago to me. _

"You did a brave thing, I must thank you on behalf of my nephew. I'm sure he would thank you again and again if he knew..." _He touched my hand and recoiled quickly. I had been working to be hot, and even a firebender couldn't touch my skin at temperatures I could become. I shook my head furiously, I did not want to see him. Iroh frowned; _"He was very upset when you were gone."_ I stopped shaking my head and listened, I did not remember Zuko grieving for me at any time. He was very strong in the open._

"From what he said to me, I think he was terrified all the people he loved were dying because of him. I think he still thinks that now, it would explain this."_ He gestured towards himself. He looked at me with his eyes full of heated passion that it rivaled my sun._ "There is good inside of him, Meiko. You of all people must know that."_ I couldn't keep my eyes to his, they dropped to my crossed legs and could not be raised. I did know of the good side, I'd seen it, I'd taught it. But I'd witnessed his darker side grow during my immortality, it had taken over. When I looked at it that way, I realised that the two sides weren't that different. I wasn't deluded like Iroh was, however good Zuko was, the consequences were still this._

_He suddenly shuffled to face me straight, I saw the determination in his eyes and moved to sit on my knees to show respect out of habit. _"I am going to escape here, Meiko. I'm going to find him and help. If I may, could I use your help?"

_I nodded without thought, but once I had, I began to question how much he understood about me again. Did he know how he could use my energy? I had faith that he would only use it wisely. _

_He bowed his head gratefully; _"I will train here, while I am still safe,"_ I would have snorted at the comment if it were possible for me to do so. He continued over my silence; _"I'll be able to break out after that. You are most kind, young Sol."

_I laughed silently, it did not surprise me how much he'd learned. We trained together, I learned how to keep him at a warm enough temperature, whilst keeping my sun at the regular heat. It helped to keep him warm when the sun had set.  
_

_Whenever Zuko or a guard came to check on him, I would hide back into the spirit world. Wan Shi Tong did not scold me, for I was being very kind and loving. He knew I was helping an innocent man._

_Knowing Zuko was close was tormenting. My body coiled around itself in pain, but I knew I should be angry at him. I decided I would tell him. Iroh understood where I was going that day, he nodded toward me; _"Be careful, please do not get caught."

_I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled back. I left quickly to find him, I knew it was dangerous, but I would try._

_I found him quicker than I thought was possible when limited to human speeds. He was sneaking out of the palace, not very well, either. Had he forgotten all that I'd taught him? I sighed in disappointment._

_He made no effort to hide himself as he walked quickly through the streets, though they were empty anyway. It was eerily quiet. I drew attention to myself quicker than I'd have hoped, there was still a flash of disappointment in my eyes when his met mine. _

_My chest jolted forward, and my neck craned down from the whiplash. The horrible stinging sensation met my eyes once again, and they pulled up to look at him again. I saw him in human perspective for the first time in years, he was no longer the beautiful little boy, he'd grown to become strong. His shoulders broadened, his muscles filled. _

_He stepped towards me, dumbstruck by my presence, I automatically compensated by stepping back. I turned my head away, my spirit was not used to the torment. Hair blew across my face to block my view, and I hid away into the shadows, a place the sun did not exist. _

_It hurt, I fell into shock. I hadn't prepared for the agony that was ten times worse once I'd experienced spiritual bliss. I understood what La had felt, and I was thankful Yue had been there to sooth the pain for the ocean spirit. I felt faint, I had to return Iroh. My link between me and my sun weakened every second, I didn't understand how Zuko could have triggered it. Yue took my weakness as an opportunity to help the boy she loved, she pushed me aside and hid me away from earth. I fought her, but she was stronger, the waterbenders helped her. I became blind, cold and unconscious._

_Was that it?  
_

_

* * *

_

**In response to the end of this chapter, no it isn't.  
Someone special will be narrating the epilogue. :)**

**Reviews would be nice, I like to know this is being read. ^^**

**Nice big chapter for a whole lot of events. I hope you didn't think it was rushed.  
**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

* * *

_You tell me, who can make it last forever? _  
_Destiny, couldn't seal our faiths together. _  
_There's a time for anger _  
_because I still bleed from your last kiss. _  
_The war is over, _  
_And all I need from you is this, _  
_The hardest thing for you to give: _  
_Your forgiveness._

_

* * *

_

Confusion.

I frowned in thought.

She looked straight at me. Surely I'd gotten used to people staring by now. She would have changed so much, just as I have. Maybe I'd let my imagination get the better of me. Maybe she just looked like her.

Instinct told me it wasn't my imagination.

So I concentrated on it for a while, she had done nothing to show she saw me. Except look at me. I was probably being paranoid, she could have been looking at someone else. No, I am definitely not paranoid.

I thought of the possible scenarios. If it was her, why hadn't she returned before? I'd been past the fire nation dozens of times, she could have caught up. Had she lost hope for me? No, that isn't possible. She looked straight at me with that same glance she used to. Except with an emotion I knew all too well. Disappointment. The wind blew her hair in her face, I blinked to clear my vision, only to find she disappeared like light hides through a shadow.

The most probable idea was that it wasn't her. But even if it wasn't, it made me think about that past. She stood by me even when my family had turned their backs on me. She saved my life, I owe it to her a thousand times. She found my Uncle for me, without him I wouldn't have lasted long.

The realisation hit me. I suddenly believed she _was_ there. She _was_ disappointed. She knew just as much as I did (despite how much I tried to deny it) how much I relied on my Uncle. I had to see my Uncle again and apologise. It was a decision I'd already made, but seeing her made me more hasty.

I ran for the prison cells, knowing nobody would notice me when the town had been evacuated, and with the eclipse just started, nobody would confront me anyway. I reached the front gate, to find the guards quivering away from me in the corner. I did not attack, it didn't look like I needed defending from them.

I frowned at them as I walked past, we were only minutes into the eclipse. How would they have already been defeated? Was the Avatar here? No, he would not waste this opportunity, he was probably falling into Azula's trap as I ran. I did not worry for their fate, Azula was not the end to the Avatar, she knew that.

I came around the corner with ease, not expecting any fight from the guard. I wasn't expecting him to be tied up either. I interrogated him to find Uncle had escaped on his own accord. I knew he was powerful, and a brilliant firebender, but I didn't know he was capable of taking a whole army of guards without his firebending. I stared in disbelief, I guess I didn't give him enough credit.

So I wondered what to do next as I fled the fire nation. I would follow out with my plan, I would find the Avatar. I was to become my own destiny, I remembered Meiko's words clearly now I saw her; "The Avatar is more of a priority." She may have not meant it in this context, but she was right. Whether that was her in the city or not, she was pointing me in the right direction.

* * *

Time had moved slowly, yet life seemed to have gone fast. I stood under the early rays of the sunrise next to Mai. I was in my rightful place. Strange how things work out when you try so hard, it may not be the ending I'd expected at the beginning, but I knew this was the happier one.

I was sat down at the balcony as I heard footsteps approaching, I knew them well, so light and quick. I'd hunted them for so long I'd become attuned to them. It was weird to think of those days, how much I changed in such a short amount of time.

"Lord Zuko." Aang greeted me, bowing slightly to me and then Mai. She smiled weakly, I knew how sitting around bored her. I smiled back at my only remaining family, I hadn't seen him in a while.

"For what do I deserve this honor?" I grinned, bowing my head back to him. His childish nature got the better of him, and excitement took over; "It's the Summer Solstice today."

I nodded, that I already knew. Clearly he had something else on his mind.

"Well," he grinned, meeting my expectant eyes and chattering; "I went into the spirit world to meet Avatar Roku, now that the war is over I was looking for some guidance and he sent me to the sun spirit."

Mai touched my hand and walked out of the room, I watched her briefly but looked back to listen to Aang's story.

"She said she'd like to talk with you too."

I blinked in surprise; "Can she do that?"

Aang nodded eagerly; "She's outside, but she's worried you'll be angry." He frowned like he didn't understand that, of course, I didn't either. I stood up, and Aang took my seat, he pointed to the door so I walked in the spirit's direction.

"Oh!" He made me jump and smiled apologetically; "She can't speak yet, but she conveys her message well."

I nodded and rolled my eyes as Aang rushed past to reach her. The usually dark hallway was lit with an ominous orangy hue, so I searched for the source.

I worked to hide my anxiety, out of the two of us, firelord or the sun spirit, I knew who controlled fire better. I guess my untrusting nature was a habit I was yet to break. She was a spirit, and a spirit that our nation belonged to. "For whatever reason you think I might be, I'm not." I promised, but I couldn't have kept my control when she lifted her face to look at me.

Whatever it was I had in my hand clattered on the floor. I don't even remember picking it up. My jaw seemed to want to land on the floor too.

She dropped onto her knees and supported herself, she must have been just as shocked to see me. I couldn't think straight. She wasn't unbalanced, she was bowing. It angered me to see her lower.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't meant to have come out like an accusation, but I couldn't control the confusion that overwhelmed me. She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes, eyes that were no longer the beautiful silver, but they had changed to a golden colour. She looked back down to the floor before I could begin to appreciate the colour's beauty. Apart from that, she hadn't changed at all. I know that can be said about a lot of people, but she hadn't changed the slightest bit. It was unnatural, she was still child like when she should have filled out to be a woman by now. Her face was still rounded with youth, her figure resembled Aang's rather than Mai's. It was confusing, I wasn't sure what to make of her. I couldn't love her the way I used to when I was clearly older than her now.

"Oh, so you know each other?" Aang snapped me out of thought, he smiled naively, not noticing the tension at all. She stood up slowly and nodded at him, but then turned me. I saw Aang stand and straighten upright before talking in a peculiar monotonous voice; "Yes, I guess I should not have come."

I frowned, it took me a moment to realise he wasn't talking to himself, but for her. I glared at her, surprising us both; "No you shouldn't."

I couldn't explain myself even if I'd have wanted to. She had hurt me in probably the worst way I can remember feeling. She lied to me, she told me she would be there, at my side. I'd accepted her death and moved on, but seeing her in front of me made me feel betrayed. Though I had been forgiven by so many, I couldn't bring myself to forgive her.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Fire Lord Zuko." Aang spoke from behind me, but I watched her bow her head and place her fist into her hand. "But I have come to warn you, and nothing else." She continued, she finally stood up straight, business like. I couldn't look at a child and take her seriously.

"No!" I yelled, and both of them started and she flinched away from me. "Why couldn't you have just told Aang? Why did you come here? Why would you want to hurt me?"

"Zuko, I don't think she wants to-"

"I saved your life!" Another voice interrupted Aang. It was one that I hadn't heard before, but there was only one person who it could have come from. I stared at her with a frown on my face. She seemed surprised by her own voice too. It was high, airy, and ridiculously alluring. I felt my guard drop the moment she spoke.

"I sacrificed my future to make sure yours ended up here. This is how you repay me?" Now she had found her voice, it portrayed her emotions easier than Aang's words.

"I didn't ask you to!" I defended, but I felt like a child after I'd said it. She glared with her hot orange eyes; "No, but you didn't stop me, either."

I was about to respond, but the air caught in my chest. I'd always blamed myself for that day, why had I changed now? I should be relieved that she survived, or at least came out better. She seemed to see me falter, and ran forward to hug me tightly. I had to really look down at her, she was always shorter than me, but now she was barely passing my rib cage. She hadn't grown at all. I moved my arms down to hug her too, but it felt so much more awkward than I remember.

"I've got to go feed Appa." Aang slipped out of the door to escape the tension. If there was a way to avoid a fight, Aang would avoid it.

I coughed awkwardly, and she moved away, craning her neck to look up at me. "Shall I show you around?"

She nodded; "I see so much of your outside world, but I cannot see past the shadows."

I found my curiosity greater than my anxiety, and so I escorted her around the palace. I smiled when I remembered what I'd been having made recently, she would want to see that. I would show her later.

"So you're the Sun Spirit." I pressed for conversation, she seemed just as lost as I was, so many questions she must have after all these years, we didn't know where to begin. She seemed happy to talk with this new spirit voice; "Yes, I didn't know before. My mother is the reason I was a firebender."

"Was?"

"You can't bend in the spirit world." She smiled, and I nodded, Aang had told me about that. "But you can in this world, though?"

She shrugged; "Don't know, I haven't tried."

I stepped aside to let her try, but she didn't seem to want to. She smiled at me and I couldn't seem to make myself smiled back. The happiness drained off her face in reaction to me; "Is there something wrong?"

I sighed; "Why did you come back? Why now?"

Her whole body seemed to slump, saddened by my words; "I didn't know you'd be so upset. I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want me to." She kept her eyes down, she bowed her head but did nothing to move away from me. I wanted her to leave, I wanted to forget she was ever here. I wanted to go back to happiness that I'd been waiting for, for so long. I knew I wouldn't forget though, so I had to make use of what I had.

"That would be a wasted journey." I forced my lips up a little, my eyes running over her. The questions began to flood out; "Does the spirit world keep you like that?"

She looked down at herself and back to me; "no, I am a spirit there. This is my human form, I chose this because... I was afraid you wouldn't recognise me."

The way she looked so vulnerable, the horrible guilt that had been festering inside for leaving her so many years ago reignited and practically crippled me. I recoiled towards her and ran my fingers through her dark hair. She lifted her eyes to reach mine and then closed them as if she was crying, yet no tears ran. She rested her cheek onto me, but made no move to hug me again, I just kept patting her head gently.

"Of course I'd recognise you, I would know you anywhere. Just like back on the Eclipse."

Her eyes widened and looked at me; "That was an eclipse!?"

He frowned; "Yeah, come on Sun Spirit, _you _should know." I teased her gently, but she just frowned. "I thought that was you."

Everything began clicking into place for me; "You helped my Uncle escape."

She shook her head; "No, I blacked out. Yue fought my unprotected sun and I fainted."

Or not, but at least the Eclipse made sense now, all thanks to Sokka.

We were silent as we processed this information a little while. She seemed more intrigued about why she'd fainted now she couldn't blame me. I was far more interested in her than the past of my world. She seemed to notice that as her next words were; "would you like me to change to your age?"

I grinned; "Yes please, it would make me feel like I'm not hallucinating you." An oxymoron in itself, but it made sense in this context. It would make me feel more comfortable too... She smiled; "well, give me your cloak."

I frowned, not moving.

"I can't magic up clothes for a seventeen year old, Zuko." She giggled; "unless you want me wearing no clothes." She rolled her eyes at me and I shoved my cloak to her; "I can get you clothes, if you want." I offered.

"Later." She smiled, wrapping the whole cloak securely around her like a dress. I flinched when I thought I heard a tear down it, but it unravelled as she grew, to form a dress around her seventeen year old body. Of all the strange things I'd seen over the years, I'd never been so freaked out when I saw her. I didn't know if she was beautiful because of her spiritual powers, or this was how she really would have looked human, but she was astonishing. But when she opened her eyes and smiled, I knew she was still human inside.

"I take it by _that _look, this is better?"

I blinked a few times and had to think of Mai to make myself respond; "Yes, much better."

She giggled and linked her arm around mine, letting me lead her through the rooms on a tour.

"It is better," She grinned; "one perk of being a spirit is that I grew my tooth back."

I laughed; "I said I was sorry for that!"

"I know you did," she nudged me gently and laughed too.

"So has your scar gone too?" I almost envied her ability to heal. But she shook her head and placed her hand over her heart; "Some things never heal, some things I don't want to heal..."

"Why?" I would give anything to get rid of my scar, now the war was over, it did nothing but remind me of the darker times.

She smiled sheepishly, turning her face away; "it reminds me of you."

I blinked in surprise, I thought maybe she kept it to remind herself of her father, the one who'd inflicted it on her. I still understood why she kept it for me, it was one thing we had in common, and I remember being ashamed of mine. She told me of hers to sooth me, make me feel not quite so lonely. I guessed hers must have the same affect for her.

"Are you alone, on the sun?" I asked, and she smiled weakly; "I have a friend who visits me regularly, but yes; solitude for Sol." She forced a laugh at her weak attempt at a joke, and I joined in politely, though I was saddened by how her eyes reflected really how lonely she was.

"The sun does not have a companion. She is not as lucky as the moon and ocean..." She didn't meet my gaze, I didn't reply. We just thought in silence as we walked, neither of us wanting to continue the awkward conversation.

Eventually, we came to the room I'd wanted to show her; "I've been having something made at the moment here, would you like to see?"

She nodded quickly and I led her into her room. She ran her eyes over the statue, it was very large, being carved carefully by a skilled earthbender. There were two children, a girl stood behind the boy. They were firebending together. Her eyes settled on the one at the front; "That's you."

I nodded. Her eyes moved to the one behind; "That's Meiko."

I frowned; "Yes, you."

She said nothing, instead she looked at the statue of her wistfully. I wanted her to speak her mind, but I'd learnt from Mai that pushing for their thoughts was never a good thing.

"I'm not Meiko anymore." She whispered. I wasn't sure what to say, I wanted to argue, of course she was, she was still my friend...

"Don't you like it? You said your story wouldn't be written in stone, so I made this for you." I felt so childish saying it, but I knew I had to get some answers from her.

She looked up to me; "It's beautiful, thank you."

After watching her expression for a little while, I settled with trusting her and smiled. It seemed she'd been studying my face too, so I looked down at our feet; hers bare and beautiful. "I've really missed you. If there's one thing I regret it was that day."

"That wasn't your fault." She said fiercely; "I refused to stand and watch the person I loved die for no reason."

I shuddered at the memory, it was one of my most depressing times of my life, and I'd been through a few. "Yeah, but I did."

There was a silence, she did nothing to defend me. I knew I didn't deserve it, but it still made me feel even worse when she didn't disagree. I looked up at her and she'd been looking down too, her lips pursed. "Zuko, you do know I can't stay, don't you?"

I did know, it would be too much luck if she could stay here with us forever, but I'd pressed that issue to the back of my mind during the tour. I sighed; "yes, you need to go back to your sun." The words only came out as a frail whisper.

She placed her hand on my cheek the way she used to, and I pressed closer just like I did. Nostalgia washed through me before my reactions did. She gasped as I did, and we both stared at each other in shock.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot! I automatically heat up when I'm happy!" She wailed through her hands that were pressed to her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shame and fear.

It stung, but I'd felt worse. I guess the scar must have lost a lot of nerve endings, and so the sting was muted. She had not broken the skin, it just hurt. It was not enough to put me into full shock; "Don't worry about it."

She stared at me, she looked like she was about to collapse or cry. I knew I didn't want that; "Meiko, don't worry! It's just payback for knocking your tooth out? Kay?"

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly a few times. I watched and waited while the sting turned to just a tingle. I was used to heat, being a firebender and all...

She was still beautiful even when her face was void of emotion. Her light brown skin was perfect apart from the hint of scar that just touched at the left side of her collar bone. Her face was a little thinner with her new age, and her features had become a little more angular. I'd always know she was beautiful, she just refused to admit and notice it.

"Um... Zuko?" Her hand slid into mine and I noticed she had cooled her skin to normal body temperature. Well, normal enough, she was more like a human running a fever. I blinked and looked down to her; "Sorry, I was thinking..."

"About?" She grinned, her eyes bright with fascination and curiosity. I guess she was as interested in me as I was her. Though she was far more intriguing.

"Well..." I nudged her gently in a teasing way, it was easier with her than with Mai who was so uptight. Though Mai had qualities I would not adore on anybody else. "I was wondering how to entertain a Sun Spirit on the solstice, because the palace is pretty boring from here onward."

She giggled and elbowed me back with her bony elbow. It had potential to hurt if she wasn't so laughably weak. "Well, shouldn't _I_ be the one entertaining _you_, Fire Lord Zuko?"

"Whatever happened to: 'the sun is a firebender's greatest power!" and all that?"

She rolled her eyes; "Well that's true. Without me you wouldn't have a nation to rule..." I blinked with surprise, it was true, but I'd never really seen it that way before. In that moment she shone in a different, more important light that I didn't think existed before. I'd always admired her as much as I'd thought was possible, and now she'd managed to heighten that. I ran through her words in my mind again and realised it sounded like she wanted to continue, so I pushed for it; "but?"

She stopped smiling suddenly and looked away; "I'm not supposed to tell humans..."

My idea of her changed in my mind once again, I had not differentiated her from me until that moment. She wasn't like me anymore. I'd made her a spirit. She may have been allied with me, but she still had her secrets, just like any teams just in case one turned on the other. Like Azula and me, she'd helped me, but always knew how to get back her power, just in case. I knew I shouldn't, but I was so curious that I pushed her to tell; "You know I would never hurt you. I made you that promise years ago."

"No, but there are other humans, Zuko." She briefly glanced around the garden we'd walked into, but there was nobody around.

I placed a hand on my heart like a child; "I make a Fire Lord promise never to tell a soul. Not even the Avatar."

She scanned my face for any doubts, but I had none to show. I owed her my life, and that I would give. She sighed in defeat, I knew it was shameful on my behalf, knowing that I could manipulate her in any way because of the way she bound herself to me, but I was just so curious!

"Fire Benders are very important in the balance of life. The Sun Warriors know. Fire benders keep my sun blazing by giving me energy, and so I can share that with the world. The world grows under the warmth and firebenders thrive. It's a cycle that benefits everyone. It's only when firebenders use fire wrongly that the balance is distrupted. Each element is important to the world, fire is not just destruction."

I let the words sink in, an enlightenment on my own learning with the sun warriors was something I didn't think existed, but I felt so proud to serve under the sun. "So, we die without each other?" She nodded; "Pretty much yeah." She giggled again, it was a sudden change from the serious tone she'd just taken. We walked out into the gardens, and she looked excitedly around her; "Grass! How I've missed you!"

I laughed as she let go of me and ran to roll on it. I followed with a little more dignity and sat down next to her as she felt the ground around her. I didn't have to ask to know why she'd missed grass, she must have spent years looking at it, but never really feeling it. Things I took for granted...

"So this is what you'd like to do with your Solstice?" I quirked my eyebrow, and she nodded; "that and talk to you. If you don't mind."

I shrugged; "I guess I can rearrange some stuff..."

"Oh!" She gasped; "I'm sorry! If I'm stopping you from working..."

"I was joking, Meiko. Everything can wait for a day." I assured her, and she lay back down into the grass, sighing in contempt.

The day dwindled so quickly, it was torturous when the sun was finally reaching the west side. I knew our time was running out, I knew how important it was for her to return. I had to tell her everything now or I'd have to wait another six months. We'd wound up lying next to each other, I cushioned her head with my arm, and she coiled around my side like a puzzle had been quiet for a while, happy to just relax in each others company, but I remembered what she had said before about being happy.

"Uhh... Meiko?"

She didn't reply, I looked down to her; "Sol?" She flinched at the name, I was sad that she responded to that rather than how I knew her, but at least I'd got her attention. "You're heating up again." I chuckled, wiping my forehead to be rid of the sweat. The sun had broken all the clouds above too, they were in synchronization. She cooled quickly; "Sorry."

"That's okay, it's cute when it's not burning me."

"I apologised for that," She pointed out; "and you said we were even."

"That I did." I agreed. I kept my eyes on the sun's whereabouts, hoping I could keep it from setting, but time was getting close. I inhaled deeply and just decided to talk; "You know back that day when..." I felt her flinch, I didn't need to tell her which day. "You said you loved me."

She stayed silent, and I couldn't crane my head to see her expression without having to move her. I kept still for a while until I couldn't keep myself from asking; "do you still?"

"No." She whispered, as if the spirits couldn't hear us when we lowered our voices; "I can't. I'm not allowed."

"What do you mean, you're not allowed!?" I demanded, sitting up abruptly. She jumped back in shock, but I was too angered to apologise; "who says you can't?"

"Spirits and humans cannot love one another, we're not the same." She said it monotonously, as if reciting it.

"What do you mean? I love you." I insisted, there was no doubt in my voice, I was strong and angry.

"Not the way you used to. I betrayed you, you said so yourself."

"You watched over me." I argued.

She grimaced, returning to her point; "You don't love me. You love Mai. She is human, she can love you." It was true, but I was capable of loving more than one person. She took the change in my expression wrongly; "you do love Mai, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I answered automatically, but she used it as fuel. "She is right for you. She will be there when I leave you again. She does not have to watch you, she can watch with you. She can give more than I can."

"Yes, but from the day I left you I've managed to go on knowing you loved me. Was that a lie?"

"No!" She cried out; "I watched you, I kept my promise. But that's all."

"I can't carry on without knowing you love me. I'll never forgive myself for doing this to you." Emotions had begun battering at me, I knew it wasn't long before I couldn't keep myself composed.

She closed her eyes and hung her head; "I can't let you cling onto a hope that can only be given every six months. I won't allow myself to torture you that way again."

My eyes flashed up to her; "You think you were torturing me?" I walked quickly towards her, not sure what I was doing, but she didn't move to look at me. I touched her cheek to find she was normal temperature, cold even. I looked up to the sun to find it was sinking quickly. Sunset was coming faster than the Solstice promised. Her sadness fought against time, a losing battle that restricted out moments. I acted on a whim, I pulled at her jaw and pushed towards her like she had so many years ago. She moved differently to Mai, differently to the way I remembered Meiko. She moved as Sol, the sun spirit who was a sorrowful in her confined daylight. I gently moved my right hand to touch the top of her scar, to remind me who she was. Her hand met mine there to pull it away, clutching together as she shivered continuously. Her cold, dry lips left mine, but lingered as her golden eyes watched me for a reaction. I could feel her breath brush through my mouth, the taste was sweet. Our noses were still touching slightly, and I could see that her eyes should be crying, but were too dry to release tears.

"I have to go." She whispered, and I looked up at the sun. It had reached the horizon, she was well aware without looking.

"No," I whimpered, feeling lost and lonely just as I felt last time. I wouldn't let her leave me again. I clutched her into me and she stiffened in shock. "No you're not leaving me."

"Zuko, you knew this."

"No!" I growled, dropping to my knees and clutching at her waist. I settled my head into her stomach and cried.

She pleaded with me, both of us asking for the opposite things and neither giving up. I became incoherent when she suddenly cried out; "Aang! Aang help!" I kept my eyes closed, but I could hear him running closer.

"Fetch Mai!" I heard him say to someone, I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want anybody to, but I didn't have much choice. Sol struggled, and it wasn't until I felt Aang grab at my arms did she manage to escape. I opened my eyes and struggled against Aang, and although I was physically stronger, I couldn't catch up to her while he held me back. She looked back wistfully and disappeared quickly just as the sun set. Just in time.

Aang let me go as soon as he knew she was gone. I turned around to yell at him, but it was not him who I was looking at.

"Mai." I whispered and I felt my body crumple. She caught me gently and patted my back, she knew exactly what had happened, and I was grateful that she forgave me so quickly. I heard her mutter a thank you to Aang, and she led me to bed where I cried until I slept out of exhaustion.

* * *

"Zuko?"

My eyes fluttered open slowly, my head thumped with pain. I groaned; "Please tell me that was a dream?" My vision cleared to see Mai sympathetically shaking her head. I sighed and closed my eyes again, regretting that horrible end.

"I'm so sorry, Mai."

I felt a hand on my cheek, I opened my eyes again to see her shaking her head; "You don't have to apologise. I know you love her."

I sat up and hugged her, she supported me as I realised there was a candle on the table. It was unusually dark. "Did I sleep through the day?" I asked quietly.

"No, the sun hasn't risen today."

I bit my lip, and got ready quickly. I had a feeling some people would make use of my vulnerability, just as Sol warned.

Several teams attacked that day, but I was not alone in fighting them. I managed to quickly defeat them and keep my nation safe, people began to believe that I was there for the better. I kept them safe through the darkness, and in return I gained their loyalty.

The next day, I awaited the dawn. I was anxious to know if Sol was alright. She rose, and never broke her pattern again, although she never returned to our world. Every day I went to my balcony to smile and thank her for blessing us. I hoped she had forgiven me, and we both continued on our own paths.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope this chapter didn't drag to much, but I really enjoyed writing from Zuko's perspective, though I admit I made him a little drama queenish at times...  
I really loved writing for Avatar, and I'm glad I've finally beaten my stupid writing blocks. So mission accomplished I'd say. **

**I've decided I'm writing an Advanceshipping in Pokemon for my next big plot, so if you're a fan, head on over.  
Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
